The Barbie Murders
by Steppenwolf
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose in Miami. Everything points to an inside job. So Horatio calls the BAU for help. While working the case Calleigh, JJ and Emily have to deal with their personal demons, too. JJ/Calleigh. More info inside. Written for the Cliché Challenge 2008. Story is already complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Steppenwolf_20

**Fandom:** CSI:Miami/Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Calleigh Duquesne/Jennifer Jareau (with some Cal/Nat, JJ/Em, JJ/Nat along the way)

**Disclaimer:** None of the beautiful ladies is mine. No infringement intended.

The song is "Isolated" from Chiasm; the drug I borrowed from the Movie "Anatomy"

**Rating:** NC-17/M (I mean it)

**Warnings:** chose one, there's plenty... angst, smut, mentioning of violence, abuse, rape (but nothing graphic), it's a BAU case after all, what did you expect. No smut in this part. But I gotta warn you! There's plot!

**Prologue:**

The club was packed. There were people everywhere, there was barely enough room to move, let alone dance. All the people were having a good time, at least that's what they wanted to believe. They were drinking and watching, lingering and flirting, searching and displaying; and of course dancing.

The music was pounding with its heavy bass, setting the rhythm for everyone to move. Bodies were moving in unison like they were connected through the bond of the music; moving against each other, sliding, pushing, grinding. Men, women all were following the lure of the stomping bass, moving in sync with the hypnotic lights.

The air was heavy with laughter and smoke from the fog machine, hormones raging, amplified due to the heavy scent of booze and sweat mixed with endorphins.

One of the stressed bartenders left from behind the bar to take a break, get some air in the small, shadowy street behind the club. She slipped out the back door and leaned against the wall beside it; the noise from inside reduced to the mere vibration of the bass through the soundproof walls. Clouds were rushing over the sky, harbinger of a heavy storm to come. A car passed the side street and its headlights illuminated the night for a fraction of a second, revealing a battered and bruised body from its protecting sheet of darkness.

The scream from the bartender drowned out the sounds of the club and in the distance the first lightning raced across the portentous sky.

**Quantico, 0700, June 02 – Conference room**

Agent Jennifer Jareau stood motionless at the head of the table in the conference room, leaning heavily on her hands, her shoulders slumped, her head hanging down kinda defeated, and looked down on the two files in front of her. The files were closed now but she could still see the pictures that were inside. She felt a little nauseous, remembering the photos, the details of the killings, thinking about the fate of the victims. She was somewhat glad that she was still able to feel disgusted by the pictures; that she had to persuade herself every time she opened a new file to look at them. To really look at the photos, the victims, the lost ones in order to catch every detail that could be important to save the next victim. Partially she was glad that it didn't get any easier, that she had to struggle every time. She knew that when the day came and she wouldn't be opposed to open the next file she would be lost.

Some cases were harder than others, and this particular case promised to be one of the worst.

The other team members filed into the room, pretty much in the same order they always did. Emily was the first to enter, heading straight to her usual seat exactly opposite from JJ. She sat down, looked up and their eyes met. At once the blonde agent felt a lot calmer and until everyone would be seated she would have regained her composure totally. The fact that just one glance from Emily could stop her world from spinning out of axis and ground her again amazed her every time and she felt grateful for the deep friendship they had developed.

Next to enter was the hacker-extraordinaire Penelope Garcia. She took the seat directly to JJ's right, so her view onto the screen would be partially obscured by JJ's form. Usually Garcia would make some funny comment about JJ's stiff posture, probably something inappropriate about sore places due to fun activities. But seeing the two rather voluminous files in front of her younger friend she kept quiet and just winked lightly at her.

JJ couldn't help but smile reassuringly back at her. '_It'll be okay, don't worry._' She was saying with this smile. '_I'll be fine. Together we can make it, like we always do._'

Between her two friends, as different as they were, she felt strong again. Strong enough to reopen the files and present the cases to the team. Her team. The knowledge that she was surrounded by her friends and what she considered family helped her deal.

The blonde agent waited until everyone was seated and then addressed the team.

"We have two cases that need our immediate attention. The first case is a child molester in Cleveland. Three boys in the age between eight and ten have been abducted out of their beds in the last three weeks. The latest case was yesterday. No apparent connection between the victims."

With the remote control she conjured pictures of the victims onto the big, flat screen covering nearly one wall of the room completely. She explained all the details on this particular case. How the first two kids had been found tortured and murdered six days after their abduction and now, after the third case the police of Cleveland had asked for their assistance.

"This case has a very high priority because the third victim is the son of a congressman. It is still not clear how the unsub managed to get to the child. The whole building is under surveillance 24/7, high security."

JJ was back to her professional self, she already have had some time to process the case's facts and now she waited a few moments, taking some deep breaths, giving her colleagues the time to digest the information.

Another click onto the remote and another set of pictures appeared on the screen.

"The second case is a rather unusual request from Miami DADE. There seems to be a serial killer, who is after blonde, Caucasian women. Until now he has probably killed at least ten, in the age between 25 and 35, athletic type, small to medium build, long hair, attractive. Without leaving any trace behind. But only four victims have been found so far. Miami PD started an undercover mission with one of their own detectives, but the unsub seems to know her, and any other cop for that matter. Because he always chooses another victim from the exact location where the undercover agent was stationed at that time. It's like the unsub is mocking the police of Miami. It's highly possible, that the unsub is a police officer or at least very familiar with procedures and staff. In the four bodies that were discovered traces of GHB were found. No surprise here. But there were also traces of another drug. Called Promidal."

"Never heard of it. What is it?" Morgan asked the question that was written in everyone's face.

Except Reid's, who at once started to recite.

"Promidal is a drug that was mainly used to plasticize animals. But since it has to be injected into the living animal it is prohibited for some years now. Promidal plasticizes the tissue by depriving the body of all its salt. Due to injecting it into the living body the bloodstream transports the drug into the very last cell. The further the drug takes effect the more viscous the blood becomes. Moving becomes more difficult until the body isn't able to transport the blood at all. Promidal has a very simple chemical structure and one can counteract it with applying a common salt solution. Dependant on where the drug is injected and on the dosage death can be quick, but it can also be very slow and painful. And the animal is fully conscious until the very end."

Nobody dared to mention that although Reid had spoken of the use on animals this drug had been used on human beings. But JJ could see the realization dawn in everybody's eyes.

After some seconds of silence JJ continued in her usual, calm voice.

"The dosage and point of injection differs in the first four cases, there are also signs of penetration…" The blonde agent had to take a breath before she was able to continue. "Perimortem."

"What a son of a bitch! I'd really like to get my hands on that bastard!" Morgan burst out into the silence filling the room.

"What makes Miami PD think that there are in fact at least six more victims? And where are the bodies?" Emily asked in her calm, official voice, seemingly unaffected by the facts provided.

"Several missing persons reports that fit the profile, they were all last seen in a club or bar. But Miami PD has no idea where the other victims are, they should have surfaced somewhere by now." JJ answered calmly, knowing full well that Emily's cold attitude was merely a facade.

"He keeps them." Jason's voice was toneless, betraying the emotions that stormed behind his eyes. "The first victims were failures, while he was still trying to perfect his MO, the right dosage, best point of injection. He preserves the bodies and keeps them. Other serials keep souvenirs, he keeps the victims themselves! And obviously he has no intention to stop any time soon."

Again silence fell upon the team, until JJ cleared her throat and tried to wrap up the case.

"I've been contacted by Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He asks for our assistance, but doesn't want anyone to know. Only he and one other detective will be aware that we are investigating. We're going undercover."

Some minutes of silence followed JJ's presentation of the two cases before Hotch addressed the team.

"Okay, we'll take both cases and split up. Since the Miami case is undercover we don't need a liaison there. JJ, Morgan, Prentiss and I go to Cleveland. Reid and Jason will take the Miami case. We leave in …"

"I want to take the Miami case!" JJ's voice was determined and left no room for objection.

"No!" Emily, Hotch and Garcia shouted as one.

"It's way too dangerous!" – "Do you want me to get wrinkles?" - "I won't let you go alone!"

Their voices jumbled together, opposing JJ's decision.

"Stop it!" JJ shouted, her eyes blazing. "Look. At. Me!"

She waited for everyone to shut up and look at her.

"I'm a fully trained FBI agent; I know the risk, but I AM the perfect bait. We can't let that chance pass by. I might be our only chance."

"Then I'm coming with you." Emily exclaimed. "Hotch, she needs a female partner. JJ and me going into a club is way less suspicious than JJ and Jason. No offense, Gideon. And don't forget the bathrooms."

Hotch took a deep breath and then addressed his agents.

"Okay, fine. But JJ? Are you really sure? This is gonna be extremely dangerous. The guy is obviously intelligent, smart and feels no remorse at all. You fit his profile 100%; I really don't like sending one of my agents into mortal danger with open eyes. And Prentiss: Don't you dare let anything happen to either of you. Garcia?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You'll keep their GPS-signals from either mobile or car or both on the screen 24/7. If I call from Cleveland, no matter what time, you have to know where they are! Understood?"

**Miami, 0800, June 02, Miami DADE, the lab**

"Ma'am. May I have a word?" The redhead's voice was calm and to the point as usual.

"Horatio. Sure." Calleigh stopped on her way to the ballistics lab, coincidentally right in front of the lift and the reception. She flashed him one of her trademark smiles, but it didn't reach her eyes. But only someone who knew her very well, like Horatio did, would have noticed.

"The last few days and nights have been hard on you. You hardly slept. I want you to take some days off. Get some rest."

"But Horatio. What about the case? We can't let him get away with this. We need all hands on deck on this one."

"You will continue the undercover mission, but only after you took some days off. You need to rest Calleigh. We need you on top of your game. This is an order!"

"Fine. But will you call me, if…"

"Detective Duquesne! Go home. I don't wanna see you for three days straight. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" The blonde gave a mock salute to her boss and friend of many years.

The redhead's features softened and a smile twinkled in his eyes.

"I'll just clean up and then I'll be gone." Calleigh said.

"I see. Now, go home. Get some sleep. Call me, if you need anything."

The blonde detective continued her way to the ballistics lab and started to clean up, every movement a familiar and welcome routine she found some sort of peace in. Her thoughts drifted back to the case that had developed so extremely horrifying during the last weeks. It had started out as a somewhat usual murder case, evolved to a serial murder and had come to it's momentary peak with the insight that the killer had to be one of them. Calleigh had thrown herself into the case, each fiber in her being aching to catch the bastard that was contaminating his oath of protection. And he was threatening her team and her trust in them. She found none of them capable of doing something so horrible and inhuman but one of them was and she just didn't know whom to trust anymore. The foundations of her believes were shaken and she was unable to listen to her instincts anymore. So when Horatio proposed to secretly bring in the FBI she agreed at once. And now they were coming. Horatio ordering her to take some days off was his way of letting her know that everything was going according to their carefully forged plan. Nobody in the lab or in whole Miami knew that they had contacted the BAU. They had to take every advantage they could get.

Calleigh had cleaned up nearly on autopilot and made her way to the locker room to grab her purse and shed the lab coat. All she wanted was getting out the lab, a shower and some hours of sleep before the agents would arrive. Her plans were partly disturbed by one Natalia Boa Vista entering the locker room behind her. Worried brown eyes observed the blonde CSI carefully.

"You okay?" Natalia's soft voice ripping her from her thoughts. Calleigh's head snapped up in surprise, she hadn't been aware of anything around her. She tried to regain her control, smiling softly at her friend. It hurt her deeply that she couldn't confide in her. That she wasn't allowed to trust her, even if her instincts told her otherwise.

Her inner turmoil must have shown in her eyes, because the dark haired woman rushed to her side and took her hands tenderly.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, well I will be. I'm just terribly tired. Don't worry." Calleigh felt something inside her tear apart. She hated lying to Natalia. The dark CSI was her best friend and everything in her heart told her to trust her, to tell her what was going on. But her sense of duty wouldn't allow it. The more people knew of their plan, the greater the risk of exposure. If they wanted a chance at catching this killer nobody could know. '_Please Nat, don't dig any deeper. Don't make this any harder as it al__ready is.'_

"Cal. It's me. You can tell me anything. What is it?" Natalia could see that her friend was deeply troubled. They were all tired; the case was getting to all of them. Everyone suspected everybody, people rarely talked to one another, the atmosphere in the lab got worse with every hour they didn't catch the killer. Up until now her friendship with and trust in Calleigh had made this all bearable for Natalia. That Calleigh now refused to talk to her was a blow below the waistline.

"Horatio sent me home to get some rest. I'm only tired, really."

The blonde detective knew that her friend didn't believe her, but she saw no other way. She could explain everything when this was over.

As if burned Natalia let Calleigh's hands drop and got up.

"If you say so! You know were to find me." Natalia's voice was icy and Calleigh nearly flinched at the sudden distance between them. Without another word or even looking behind the darker woman left the locker room.

All Calleigh could do was let her go. She had to fight the tears threatening to sweep over her, knowing that this case just may have cost her her best friend.

But after some moments of weakness determination rose inside her again. She would catch this killer and she would make it up to Natalia, she wouldn't give up on their friendship.

**Inside an airplane somewhere between Quantico and Miami, 0900, June 02**

The two women were sitting in adjoining seats inside a very full Boeing 747, studying the Miami case file.

"Explain to me why we're flying business class." The dark haired whispered.

"We're tourists. Nobody's supposed to know we're on a case. If we flew in a private FBI plane someone would have noticed and the unsub would have heard about it. We need to stay off his radar as long as possible. So we're just two friends, heading to Miami to have a good time." The blond agent explained in an even lower voice, leaning intimately towards her older co-worker, grinning wickedly.

"So who's our contact?" Emily continued to interview the blonde agent.

JJ turned some pages, produced a file and pulled an image of another blonde woman out of it, which she showed to Emily.

"Meet Detective Calleigh Duquesne. Senior CSI level three, ballistics and firearms expert. 5'3, 105 lbs, 32 years, born in Darnell Louisiana, B.S in Physics; Tulane University. Before she joined CSI she worked…" The professional list came to a sudden stop. But before Emily could ask about it JJ continued in her usual business voice.

"… she worked with the New Orleans PD. Single, no children."

"She's stunning!" The dark agent decided to ignore JJ's small interruption. The New Orleans case wasn't that far behind them and she vividly remembered how that detective had hit on JJ and how it had made her own stomach twist. She still wasn't sure how JJ felt about _him_. But she surely wasn't going to interfere, she was content with being JJ's friend, since it was the best she could hope for. "I guess she's been the bait? She certainly fits the unsub's profile to the letter."

"Yes. She acted as bait." JJ skimmed through the file. "Four nights in a row, additionally to her usual day shifts in the lab. Wow. She must be exhausted by now. Well at least her cover will be believable. Officially she's sent home to get some rest."

"Are we able to rule her out as a suspect?" Emily had to ask the most concerning question right away.

"Absolutely. She was under surveillance during the last three murders. With her being the bait she's in fact the only one we can rule out at this point."

"Excellent. Were do we meet her?"

"At the hotel. She stays in the room next to ours, because…" a conspiratorial smile tugged at the corners of the blonde's lips. "… her house is being renovated and she had to move out for at least a week."

"Someone has really thought this through." Came Emily's dry remark.

"Absolutely. Remind me to never play poker with her."

"I will."

Comfortable silence settled between them. Emily was just savoring the moment. JJ leaning close to her, the warmth of her body slowly seeping through their clothing. She wouldn't mind staying like this forever. But she also knew that this was just a dream and she didn't dare let herself sink into it too far. So when she spoke her voice was calm as usual.

"Where are we staying?"

"The Four Seasons."


	2. Chapter 2

**Miami, 1000, June 02, The Four Seasons**

Calleigh had driven straight to the hotel. She would have preferred something more low profile, but Horatio had called in a favor from the manager. He had arranged for two adjoining rooms with a connecting door, so she could meet up with the agents without anybody noticing. The lieutenant had already given her the room key. So she only had parked her car at the on-side parking lot and had taken the service elevator to her floor. When she had stepped into her room she had first checked for any bugs or other surveillance. When she hadn't found any she had opened the connecting door from her side and had crashed onto the king-size bed, the exhaustion finally catching up with her. But sleep didn't provide the much needed rest, because it was troubled and filled with nightmares.

Music.

Some primal rhythm pounding in the air. Electronic sounds almost hypnotizing.

_Isolated__  
Alone and apart__  
Isolated__  
Isolated _

People. Everywhere. Unknown faces. Meaningless. Strange.

_I'll never crawl again__  
I'll never fall again until I'm free _

You're in the middle of the dance-floor. Moving in sync with the music, in sync with all the other people.

_Here I stand in this room__  
Caged and trapped inside__  
__Seems I'm damned to live a lie__  
Unaware of what's outside__  
Should I care for what's left me behind_

You know you're supposed to be doing something here, but you can't remember; the music is fogging your brain and the lights are funny. You think you might have been drugged, but you can't be sure. You can't concentrate, not able to follow your thoughts.

_And I stare at light that makes me blind__  
Internally there's nothing left for me to be__  
I'm here alone and isolated _

Thump – thump- thump. Is it the music or your heartbeat that's pounding in your ears? The lights are blinding; to bright, to colorful, flashing to fast. It seems like everyone is moving in staccato. And you still can't remember what you ought to be doing here.

_Have no choice but be isolated__  
Struggling__  
Left alone__  
Apart__  
Pushed aside__  
Made segregated__  
Struggling__  
Left alone__  
Apart__  
See I have no choice but be isolated__  
Threatened__  
Forced to extract the heart__  
Pushed aside__  
Made segregated__  
Have no choice but be..._

You turn on the spot, spinning on you own axis, but everything you see is more strange people, moving to the music. Moving in staccato like puppets, controlled by someone else.

_The monsters make me hide__  
Perhaps I'll eat myself alive__  
Internally what is there left for me to be _

_I can't care for what's left me behind__  
And stare at light that makes me blind__  
These broken walls trap me inside__  
I'm isolated_

In the distance you see someone familiar, you think. It's hard to tell with the lights and the sea of people towering over you. You start moving in the rough direction, pushing through bodies blocking your path.

_Have no choice but be isolated__  
Struggling__  
Left alone__  
Apart__  
Pushed aside__  
Made segregated__  
Threatened__  
Forced to extract the heart__  
Have no choice but be isolated__  
Struggling__  
Left alone__  
Apart__  
Pushed aside__  
Made segregated__  
Have no choice but be..._

You catch a glimpse every now and then and follow them like breadcrumbs to the back door. You look around but nobody seems to take any notice of you. So you step outside.

_I'll never crawl again__  
I'll never fall again until I'm free__  
I'll never crawl again__  
I'll never fall again until I'm free_

The air outside is cold and fresh, clearing your senses somewhat, and you can't shake the feeling that something is terribly wrong here.

_And I stare at light that makes me blind__  
Internally there's nothing left for me to be__  
I'm here alone and isolated_

And suddenly someone's grabbing you from behind; pushing you against the wall, face first. You can't move, fear is taking you hostage. And it's so not like you to not fight back, to struggle, to try at least. But you're trapped inside your mind, not in control of your body.

_Have no choice but be isolated__  
Struggling__  
Left alone__  
Apart__  
Pushed aside__  
Made segregated__  
Threatened__  
Forced to extract the heart__  
Have no choice but be isolated__  
Struggling__  
Left alone__  
Apart__  
Pushed aside__  
Made segregated_

_Threatened__  
Forced to extract the heart__  
Have no choice but be isolated__  
Struggling__  
Left alone__  
Apart__  
Pushed aside__  
Made segregated_

_Threatened__  
Forced to extract the heart_

And you feel your shirt being ripped away from you and a needle breaking through your skin at your thigh. And then you can't move for real. Your feel the drug invading your system, a little more with every heart beat. And you're not able to stand any longer, so you sink to the ground.

_I'll never crawl again__  
I'll never fall again until I'm free... _

You know without a doubt that you're going to die soon, and that knowledge finally gives you the power to fight back. You can't feel your legs anymore so you start crawling, the ground rough and painful against your bare skin. Soon your elbows are raw and bleeding, but you push through the pain, trying to escape.

And suddenly someone is holding you back. Another body is trapping you to the ground, and you scream in frustration.

You feel your movements go weaker, it gets harder to move at all, and your chest hurts because your heart is pumping so hard trying to compensate, trying to deliver oxygen to your brain.

You want to speak, want to beg for your life, but the words won't come. You have trouble breathing now; your lungs won't oblige your will to pump air. You struggle for the next breath, but it won't come and everything goes dark around you.

**Miami, 1300, June 02, The Four Seasons**

The two agents had checked in under Emily's name, because it would be perfectly normal for the daughter of an ambassador to stay in a high-class hotel. JJ had stood back, letting Emily handle the formalities and used the time to take a good look at the reception area and the surveillance. She would have Garcia hack into the system later, set up an alert with the face recognition program, so they would be aware of any suspect closing in on them. Just in case.

The ride in the elevator to their room was filled with idle chitchat about shopping, going to the beach and various parties. They had to keep up their cover, even for the bellboy and random guests.

When they were in their room and finally alone, JJ released a sigh of relief and threw herself onto the next armchair.

"I don't know if I can do this. All this pretending and smiling. I don't feel like smiling damn it!"

Emily had started unpacking right away but upon hearing JJ's frustrated groan, she stopped and turned towards her.

"Hey Jayj!" she called out to get her friend's attention. When the blonde looked up, worry written all over her face, she went over, knelled down beside her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You can do this. I know you can. We're in this together. This room is our safe place, you can relax. You don't have to pretend. Just let go and be yourself. Don't try to be strong on my account."

Emily knew exactly what JJ was feeling. Growing up as Ambassador Prentiss' daughter had provided her with many situations where she wasn't allowed to be herself. Over the years she had learned to deal with it, perfecting her mask to the outside world. There were only a few places where she was able to let her mask down, to be herself. Where she allowed herself to let her emotions free. And obviously JJ needed this hotel room to be such a place.

JJ looked into Emily's eyes and, once again, felt calm inside. She was very glad that Emily had managed to persuade Hotch to send them both to Miami. The comfort the brunette agent offered, her sense of calmness and control was exactly what she needed. The case was horrible and she knew she was about to get herself in mortal danger. Acting as bait for the unsub to stop the killing, to prevent more innocent victims. She was really glad that Emily, her friend and confidant, was by her side.

The blonde let out a deep breath, took Emily's hands into her own and relaxed visibly.

"Thanks. I guess I'm a little freaked out; this case is really getting under my skin. I mean, more than others. And I'm really glad you're here with me. I really can't imagine doing this with Reid."

Emily felt her hands burning where JJ was touching them and it took a lot of her willpower to not pull them free and bring some distance between them. And it took nearly as much willpower to not lean in and capture those inviting, coral lips with her own.

"You're very welcome. Now, what do you say, we grab a quick shower and get this thing rolling?"

A small smile spread across JJ's face. "Sounds like a plan. Wanna go first?"

"No, you go ahead. I'll finish unpacking." _'And join you later. Oh God, this case is gonna kill me. The image of JJ under the shower will haunt me for ever.'_

JJ finally let go of Emily's hands, grabbed her toiletries and entered the bathroom, starting to unbutton her shirt on way. Emily groaned silently and slapped a hand above her eyes. '_JJ. What are you doing? Get a grip Prentiss! You survived college __and university and FBI Academy! You've seen this before. It's perfectly normal behavior if two friends live in a room together. Just because you can't get your mind out of the gutter... If you can't deal with it, you have to tell her. And you..._'

Emily's internal debate was interrupted by JJ calling from the bathroom.

"Emily! Come quick! You've gotta see this. It's unbelievable!"

Although JJ's voice sounded more thrilled than alarmed Emily was on her feet and at the bathroom door before the other agent was able to finish her sentence. With one hand on her weapon she rushed in and froze almost instantly at the sight that greeted her there.

JJ was standing in an obscenely big bathroom, decorated in white marble with golden faucets. The bathtub was lowered into the ground, big enough for at least four people and could be used as a jacuzzi. There were mirrors and gold and flowers everywhere. But the only thing Emily saw was JJ standing there, glowing, her eyes big as a child's as she was admiring the interior. She had removed her jacket, her shirt was unbuttoned and Emily could catch glimpses of honey colored skin and a light-blue colored bra in the gap between the lapels.

"Oh my God!"

"Isn't this great? Look at the shower, our whole soccer team would fit in and we could still play soccer in there."

Emily couldn't bring herself to look away from JJ and that small strip of skin that was peaking out every now and than when JJ was moving.

"Em? You okay?" JJ snapped her fingers before Emily's eyes and the dark haired woman snapped out of it.

"Sorry. Just thinking. We should really get going. Detective Duquesne is probably waiting already." And with that she turned on her heels and left as quickly as possible.

JJ wasn't sure what just happened. '_She starred at me like I had grown a second head, she didn't even look at the room. Well she wasn't looking at my head exactly. And then... bam! She just turns and leaves. What the hell? It's not like I'm naked. I never expected her to be a prude._'

By the time they had both showered and set up shop it had become two p. m. but finally they were ready to meet up with their contact.

Emily unlocked the connecting door from their side and knocked but there was no answer. JJ saw the worry in her eyes and urged her with a slight nod to knock again. When she saw Emily draw her gun she was beside her, gun ready in a heartbeat. '_It could be nothing. Duquesne's probably taking a shower or getting something to eat. She's fine._' JJ tried to calm her nerves, talking herself out of the uneasiness she was feeling. '_What if the unsub's gotten to her? What will we find behind this door?_'

When there was still no answer Emily signaled her to move in.


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette turned the knob and gave the door a hard push. JJ moved forward, quickly but cautious, scanning the room for possible threats. As soon as she entered she heard a female voice, calm but with a heavy southern accent, from where the bed had to be.

"Miami PD. Hold your fire."

She turned towards the voice and the sight that greeted her made her smile and flooded her with relief.

Calleigh Duquesne was standing at the bed, hand stretched to her sides to show that she posed no threat. Her long blonde hair was tousled and her clothes wrinkled, like she had slept in them. Her green shirt accentuating the color of her eyes and the black slacks hugging her hips nicely. '_Wow. She's hot. The picture didn't give her enough credit._'

"Detective Duquesne?" And only after an affirmative nod did she finally lower her gun and put it away. "I'm sorry we stormed in like this. We knocked but there was no answer."

A blinding smile was her reward. '_Hell! How can she become more beautiful with every second?_'

"You must be the FBI. Welcome to Miami!"

JJ heard herself responding automatically.

"This is Special Agent Emily Prentiss." She saw the two women briefly taxing each other and shaking hands, the gun miraculously vanished from Emily's hands back in its holster.

"And I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau." She looked into Calleigh's eyes and took her hand. Electricity shot through her body and she got momentarily lost in jade green eyes.

When the detective let go of her hand and took a step backwards she snapped back into the here and now. Just to find herself appraised by those green eyes, wandering slowly over her body. She felt herself flush with embarrassment but felt oddly disappointed when those eyes stopped their journey.

"Perfect. If I were the killer I'd totally go for you."

JJ felt herself flush again. "Thanks. I guess."

"You're welcome."

"Yeah well, if you two hot blondes are done starring at each other, we could maybe start and actually catch the unsub eventually."

Emily's dry sarcasm was like someone had poured an ice bucket over her head. Okay, she had been staring at the detective, but that was just professional analysis. Right?

"Let's go to our room, we've all the files there."

While Emily had been taken a shower JJ had organized the case. Pictures and other details on the victims were pinned to one wall, while pictures and files of the suspects were on another. Everything they knew was up there on the two walls. And while there were a lot of pictures JJ knew that they were missing some crucial parts of the puzzle. She just hoped that Detective Duquesne knew something that would help them with the profile, even if she wasn't aware that she knew, yet.

**Miami, 1400, June 02, The Four Seasons**

Calleigh entered the other room and stopped dead in her tracks when she became aware of all the pictures, files, handwritten notes and reports on the walls. She took a deep breath and took her time letting it all sink in. She knew all the crime scene photos. Hell! She had taken most of them herself, but what caught her momentarily of guard where the pictures and files of her co-workers and friends pinned to the second wall. She knew that one of them had to be a killer. But seeing it on display like that was like a blow to the stomach. She closed her eyes for a second and tried to fight down the nausea. '_Oh my God. Eric, Ryan, Jake, Stetler, Cooper, Horatio, Natalia. There's even a picture of Alexx._'

"Where's my picture?" Her voice sounded flat and toneless in her own ears. She was surprised that the agent's caught her question at all.

"Detective Duquesne? Let's sit down. I know this must be hard for you. When I imagine ... being in your place must be horrible."

The soft voice of Agent Jareau and the sincerity in her baby blues made Calleigh calm down a notch.

They sat down and the blonde agent continued. Calleigh was fully aware of the brunette agent observing her every move.

"Calleigh... Detective. I really don't wanna be in your shoes right now. To know one of those people is a killer? People you trust with your life on a daily basis. You've probably known most of them for years, worked with them for years. Trusting them, confiding in them, protecting them. But Calleigh, we need you in this. We don't know these people. Sure, we know the personal files, their background, everything that's written down somewhere, but you know them. We can't do it without you. I know you want to catch him as badly as we do."

Calleigh felt herself sink deeper and deeper into those blue eyes in front of her.

'_She's so young. How can she do this on a daily basis? Where does she get her strength? How can nothing of this horror be edged in her skin?'_

"Where's my picture? My file?"

"I didn't put it up, because we already eliminated you as a suspect."

"On what grounds?"

"You were under surveillance when the latest three victims were abducted."

Calleigh closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them again, they were sparkling with suppressed frustration and determination.

"I want to catch him so badly. He's tainting everything I believe in and work for. He's killing innocent women and destroying my team along the way. Please Jennifer, tell me what you need me to do."

"Call me JJ."

**Miami, 1800, June 02, The Four Seasons**

They had worked for hours, talking about every victim, every crime scene, and every detail. JJ noticed that Calleigh was confident and professional during the presentation of the case. She seemed at ease and JJ could tell that she was a damn good CSI.

'_If she's this good with DNA and trace, how incredible does she have to be in her specialty? If they're all this good, no wonder there was no evidence left behind. I wish I could make this any easier for her._' Those and similar thoughts were shooting through JJ's mind while listening to Calleigh pointing out some minor details that could have been missed easily.

After wrapping up the case Emily started questioning Calleigh about her teammates. One by one Emily took them apart, dissecting every flaw, every mistake, every error of judgment.

The blonde detective kept her answers professional, but when Emily started asking questions about CSI Boa Vista, JJ felt the emotional effect this was having on her. She noticed the detective's eyes darken in frustration and anger, the emotions finally getting the better of her, but never loosing the grip on her control.

'_If Emily was grilling me like this I had at least yelled at her by now. Detective Duquesne, you're an incredible woman._'

"I guess we should take a break now." Emily suggested after finishing her questions on Natalia Boa Vista. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." The low rumble in JJ's stomach accentuated her words even more. "Room service?"

Emily ordered for all of them while Calleigh excused herself to take a shower. JJ skimmed through her notes, adding some of her observations on Calleigh's reactions to the different people and comparing her notes with Emily's.

Room service delivered after half an hour and JJ started to worry because Calleigh hadn't come back yet.

"I'll go get her." JJ was up and into the other room before Emily could object.

**Calleigh's room**

Calleigh was exhausted. Agent Prentiss had asked all kind of questions about her friends and she was forced to see them as suspects; and not let her emotions for them cloud her judgment. It had been draining and really frustrating. She really needed a moment for herself away from those agents. Sure, they were nice enough and they were here to help, but Calleigh just wished Natalia could be here. She desperately needed a friend right now. Someone to hold her and give her some strength back; someone to tell her, that she could do this.

She undressed on the way to the bathroom, turned on the hot water and stepped under the spray. She simply stood there for a while, just letting the water wash over her, trying to ease at least some of the tension. She didn't really know for how long she just stood there, trying to think of nothing but finally she started washing herself.

When she stepped out of the shower, one towel around her body using a second to dry her hair, she realized that she hadn't brought a change of clothes into the bathroom. She got back into the main room and was about to drop the towel, when a very concerned looking JJ entered through the other door.

Calleigh could see the worry in the agent's eyes transform into surprise; and into something entirely different. She felt a shiver down her spine, seeing JJ's blue eyes take a quick sweep over her sparsely covered body.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ... dinner's ready. And I wanted to see if you're okay. Why don't you come over when you're ready?"

"No wait!" Calleigh wasn't sure why, but she dreaded the thought of the other woman leaving. "Please stay. Maybe you could just turn around until I'm decent?"

"Sure."

As soon as JJ was facing the door Calleigh dropped the towel and grabbed some underwear. "So, JJ. Would you mind telling me how you became a profiler? No offense, but you seem pretty young to be one." Calleigh really wanted to get her mind off the case, if only for a while. She just hoped the younger woman wouldn't take her question the wrong way. The agent had really grown on her during the last hours. Always offering silent support with her gentle blue eyes during all those questions.

"No, you can ask any question you like. I'm not a profiler. I am the team's media liaison."

The answer surprised Calleigh and she pondered about it while she continued dressing.

"I wouldn't have guessed. You seemed really confident with your gun storming into my room earlier."

"Well, I AM a trained FBI agent. I'm pretty good with a gun. Probably not as good as you are, but I'm a better shot then most of my teammates."

Calleigh slipped into a well-worn pair of jeans, she usually wore at home, and pulled on a Tulane sweater. Comfort clothing.

"Well what is your job in the BAU if you're not a profiler? Oh you can turn around."

Calleigh sat down on the edge of her bed and motioned for JJ to join her.

The agent joined her on the bed, leaving her personal space undisturbed.

"Usually I work as the link from the team to the outside world. I handle the press conferences, talk to the families and authorities, gather information from different sources and I choose the cases we handle."

Calleigh was stunned. "You choose the cases? So it was your decision to come here?"

"Yes. It was my decision that our team takes the case. Hotch, SSA Hotchner, our team leader, wanted to send some other agents, but I insisted on coming. I know I'm the perfect bait. It's out best chance to get him without someone else getting hurt."

Calleigh didn't know what to make of this woman beside her. On the outside she was an all American girl, everybody's darling. A sweetheart, really. With a lot of compassion for others. In her eyes Calleigh could see a big heart and a gentle, fragile soul. Everything in the detective screamed to protect this woman from all the evil in the world so she wouldn't get tainted. But this woman had seen the worst mankind had to offer. She had seen into the souls of the predators and into the broken eyes of the victims.

"You know that you can get yourself killed easily in this one, don't you."

"This unsub has always been a step ahead, we need to take some risk to get him. I trust you and Emily to protect me. He might be good, but we are better. And he doesn't know the FBI's working his case now, we have the element of surprise; we'll get this son of a bitch!" JJ's eyes were gleaming dangerously and Calleigh was real glad, that she was playing for her team.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I bet Emily has a profile waiting for us."

JJ took one of Calleigh's hands and pulled her to her feet. "Listen. I'm not sure you gonna like what you gonna hear, but remember: We're here to help you catch this killer. Okay?"

Calleigh nodded, not sure where JJ was going with this, and hand in hand they entered the other room.

**Emily and JJ's room**

Dinner was actually a quite relaxed affair. The three women were talking about nothing in particular and where soon engaged in a rather heated discussion about guns, Emily and JJ preferring the Glock but Calleigh doing her best to persuade them of her S&W. But it really wasn't more than a friendly banter to keep their minds of the case.

After dinner Emily became serious again.

"We'd like to give you a profile, maybe someone will stand out for you."

"Sure, let's try this."

Emily started. "Usually in cases of abduction, murder and rape we would assume that the unsub is male and due to the victims Caucasian. But in this particular case we can't rule out women or other ethnic groups. It seems the killer is fixated on you and it could be anyone of your co-workers."

JJ observed Calleigh closely and saw how all color drained from her face, while Emily continued.

"We believe the unsub is a CSI because of his or her extensive knowledge how to keep a crime scene clean or at least destroy all the evidence. But we can say that he is very organized. He is very good at his job and rarely makes a mistake. He probably feels he should have been promoted a long time ago and thinks that he is way better than you are and therefore he should be your superior. During work there would be nothing to indicate his believes, you probably enjoy working with him, because he seems to look up to you and your knowledge. He's well liked and always willing to help out."

JJ chimed in at this point. "He probably suffered some kind of abuse, either from a woman or a woman failed to protect him. Or her. He was not able to establish a working relationship for some time now; most probably he has a lot of one-night stands with various partners. He's handsome and has good communication skills. People trust him."

"But something changed. Something set him off and after that the sex wasn't enough; he wanted to possess these women. Maybe he became impotent, or has always been so he needed another way of dominating them. It is possible that it's a woman because penetration was accomplished with a blunt object. He most possibly used a dildo to keep appearances up."

"For some reason he holds you, at least partially, responsible for his impotence. It could be someone you blew off recently, someone you broke up with, or someone who has feelings for you and you just wouldn't or couldn't reciprocate."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, I broke up with Jake a while ago because of his drinking. Eric asked me out some times now, but he's just a good friend, more like a brother than anything else. I could never ... It would feel just wrong. Cooper: I got him suspended and he was really angry with me; his revenge nearly got me killed. But I think we're good now. He helped to save me in the end. Stetler: he's a son of a bitch and has it for the whole team for a while now, but he doesn't have the guts to pull off something like this. And Natalia, well she had an abusive husband but that was before she came to Miami, I really don't see a connection to me. And she's definitely straight, she dated Eric and Ryan for a while."

"What about Ryan and Alexx?"

"I don't know that much about Ryan's private life. He got suspended for a while but joined back up. And Alexx? She retired because she wanted to spend more time with her kids. She didn't do this."

Emily skimmed through the files again.

"Yeah, I guess we can rule her out. She has alibis for the last abductions."

"But we all have alibis."

"No, that's not true. You were all on the case; that means while you were under surveillance your teammates weren't. Alexx has a valid alibi, because she was with her family every time. Let's call her in tomorrow, maybe she can tell us some more about this Promidal."


	4. Chapter 4

The laptop chimed and Garcia appeared on the screen. The three women crammed together before the screen.

"Hey Garcia. Meet Detective Calleigh Duquesne from Miami PD. Calleigh, meet Garcia."

"Please call me Calleigh. It's a pleasure."

"Please call me the Oracle of All Things Unseen. The pleasure is mine. But girls I found something you should see."

"What is it?"

"It's footage from security cameras at different clubs. I think they weren't reviewed because they're from dates where no one was abducted, but I figured that the unsub had to stake out the clubs, so I searched for anyone and anything suspicious. And that's what I found."

"Let's see it Garcia."

Three pairs of eyes, blue, green and brown, were glued to the screen as Garcia played the file she'd assembled.

It was footage from different clubs in Miami from different dates over the last year, in the rational part of her brain Calleigh registered that it started after Nick's murder. The pictures all showed the same thing. Natalia leaving with some random blonde. Every time a different woman.

Calleigh felt like screaming and shooting at someone. She couldn't make sense of the images she saw on the screen, blurring together, repeating themselves over and over again. The only thing changing Natalia's outfit and the women at her side. Halfway through the file she averted her eyes and left her spot at the screen, trying desperately to stay in control.

She felt JJ's eyes following her and heard her whisper: "I'm so sorry."

Calleigh took some deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. "I'll go to sleep now, if that's okay with you gals." Not really waiting for an answer she was already through the door, before she finished the sentence.

JJ and Emily changed worried glances but finished watching the file.

"Any of the missing women in these pictures?"

"I ran the face recognition program and two of the woman are actually reported missing. But two of the found bodies are there, too. I'll send all the files over. Most of the women are still safe and sound though."

The connection went dead and silence filled the room.

"This could all be a great coincidence."

"You really believe that? And Calleigh said she's straight. Why is she picking up women anyway?"

"Maybe Calleigh is wrong."

"Yeah, maybe she's a lesbian and has a crush on Cal. But that would also fit the profile."

"I don't know Em. Let's check the files Garcia sent and go over Boa Vista's file again. Maybe we missed something."

"Okay."

**Calleigh's room**

Calleigh closed the door behind her and collapsed against it. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She felt a little lightheaded and thoughts were tumbling through her head; she wasn't able to follow a single one. She tried another steadying breath, but it wouldn't help. The pictures she had just seen on the screen, compiled by this weird woman, haunted her. She wasn't able to make any sense of what she'd just learned. She opened her eyes again and started pacing. Her muscles were tight due to pent up energy, her whole body tense, ready to snap, to explode.

_'No way! NO WAY! It's not possible. This can't be happening. I trusted her with my life. There has to be a logic explanation. Natalia's not a killer. I couldn't misjudge someone so completely, could I? _

_But I have to be rational here, there's a psycho on a killing spree. I can't afford to follow my wishes. The evidence points straight to Nat. She's our main suspect right about now, so cut the crap Duquesne. Try to be the professional you supposedly are!'_

Calleigh tried to focus on the case and to shove her own feelings aside, but her thoughts kept wandering.

She remembered her first meeting with Natalia. They had been introduced and their eyes had met only briefly. I hadn't been like in all the stories she had read at all. They hadn't hit it off at once; they didn't even like each other at first. Their friendship had built slowly, very slowly. But the more Calleigh got to know Natalia the more she came to like her. When she was revealed as the mole Calleigh had been hurt. She had been wrong in Natalia; only she had not. Natalia had only given positive information about the lab, she had never failed them.

She remembered how Natalia had revealed her past to help them in a case, she remembered how hard she had tried to be accepted in the team, always willing to help, always ready to step up. She remembered Natalia's smile, her gentle eyes and her sensitive hands. She knew that the other woman had been through a lot in her life already. Living with an abusive husband, managing to break free and get her life back, starting over again in a new town, new people, new job, without friends. And then the shock of him finding her, despite her new name, her assumed identity.

They already had been friends by then, and Calleigh was glad that she could be there for Natalia. She held her through her tears while Natalia told her the whole story. And she was more than shocked when she learned that Natalia had been sleeping with Nick again. But she knew that Natalia hadn't killed Nick, she'd known it with the same certainty she felt now.

No Natalia couldn't be a killer. But her gut feeling wouldn't be enough. She had to find prove. Not for herself but for the agents in the other room. There had to be something they were missing, she just had to find it.

Calleigh decided that she should get some sleep, to let her mind get a rest. She was sure that she could think more clearly about this the next day. So she undressed and lay down, trying to fall asleep. But her mind wouldn't shut up. As soon as she closed her eyes there where pictures of Natalia with some blonde woman. Dancing, flirting and kissing. The sequence of pictures always ended the same. Natalia looking at her, bloody knife in hand, a slain blonde at her feet.

So Calleigh got up again. She couldn't sleep like this. So she decided to go for a run.

**Emily and JJ's room**

JJ and Emily went over the files again, when the laptop chimed and Garcia announced herself.

"Hey Garcia. You found something else?"

"Where's the pretty detective?"

"She's in her room. The video you sent earlier had been really hard on her."

"Yeah, go figure. Uhm... I have more. I'm not sure if it's good or bad though."

"What did you find?" JJ took a deep breath. '_No more bad news please._'

"I found a sealed file on CSI Boa Vista."

"Where?"

"Uhm, in the FBI personnel database…"

"She works for the FBI?" – "Did you unseal it?" JJ and Emily asked at the same time.

"Yes, I unsealed it. Hello! It's me, the amazing, beautiful, smart and all-knowing Penelope Garcia!

Well, apparently she worked for the FBI for about a year. She was put undercover into the Miami lab to look for dirt on the staff there. Obviously someone in the Bureau doesn't like Lieutenant Caine and his way of leading his team."

"What did she find?"

"Next to nothing. All her reports were positive. Either she didn't find anything or she didn't report it."

"What do you think?"

"Well there have been complaints about one member of the team or another, a bunch of times, but they were always cleared."

"For example?

"Well Caine had been charged with murder, but he was set up. Detective Duquesne got the real killer later. CSI Delko had been charged with drug abuse, but obviously the drugs were for his deadly ill sister. Wolf had leaked information to the press and was in trouble because of some gambling debts. And Duquesne was also a murder suspect, along with alcohol abuse, but she was cleared, too. My guess is she didn't want to find something, so she didn't. When the FBI case was closed she became a regular member of the team real quick."

"Thanks Garcia!"

Emily and JJ looked at each other.

"What do you think? Good or bad?"

"I really don't know Emily. I don't know if it's a good thing that she became part of the team. It shows her loyalty to them, and it shows that they still trust her. Does that make her more suspicious or less? If she was able to fool them all this time ..."

"What if it were me?"

"What?"

"If I were forced to spy on our team... would you still be able to trust me?"

"That's stupid. You'd never do something like that. You wouldn't do anything to harm the team."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you! And I trust you. If someone forced you, you would find a way around."

"Well maybe it's been the same with Natalia. Maybe she found a way around, because she wouldn't want to jeopardize her team."

It had been quiet in Calleigh's room for a while and JJ had been sure that the detective had finally fallen asleep, but now the pacing was back again.

"Hey Em. I'll go and check on Calleigh, tell her about our latest findings. You should get some sleep. Maybe we see things more clearly tomorrow."

JJ left the room and left Emily alone with her thoughts. She knew she couldn't sleep yet. She had some things she needed to think about, and preferably without her blonde colleague in the same room.

This case was getting more interesting and tangled with every piece of information they got. Instead of becoming clearer each piece only added to her confusion.

The video file Garcia had sent them would usually leave no question as whom their killer was, but Emily wasn't so sure about Natalia. Everything indicated that the dark haired, stunning CSI was their killer. She fit their profile to the letter. She was very well organized, knew a lot about forensics, another woman would trust her, she looked up to Calleigh. All they were missing as of now was the stressor that had caused her to snap.

But in spite of everything Emily wasn't sure Natalia was their killer. She had a feeling that Natalia had picked up the blonde women for an entirely different reason. If she wasn't mistaken, the woman in that file easily could have been herself. She had thought about it. When a case was stressing her out and she needed relief. She had thought about going to a club and finding some woman that looked like JJ, so she could pretend... But she had never acted on it, because she knew a substitute would never be enough and it would only add guilt to her already messed up feelings for the blonde. Making working with her impossible.

Emily was kind of stunned that Calleigh hadn't made that conclusion herself. But you don't see what you don't want to see. So Emily guessed the detective was so fixated on Natalia being straight that the thought of Natalia having feelings for her never even crossed her mind.

But despite Emily being sure that Natalia wasn't their killer she couldn't just cross her from their suspects list. They couldn't afford to overlook the facts. And the facts said that Natalia was their main suspect, and Emily sure as hell wouldn't bet JJ's life on a simple gut feeling.

**Calleigh's room**

JJ entered the other room and was surprised to find Calleigh in full running gear, just about to finish her warm up.

"Calleigh? What are you doing?"

"I'll go for a run. I need some air."

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's pretty late and there is a serial killer out there that happens to look for women that look just like you." JJ tried to sound calm and soothing.

"Oh thank you for the heads up, Agent Jareau. I really wouldn't have noticed." Calleigh leashed out, the FBI agent a welcome outlet for her frustration, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

JJ wasn't sure how to react to that at first. Of course she knew that Calleigh was frustrated. About the case and the latest developments, about her own part in this sick game, about Natalia picking up stray women and her helplessness in all this, trying and trying but always being a step behind.

"Sorry I didn't mean to get all smart on you. I ... we were worried."

"Guess what. I am worried, too." Calleigh was standing in the middle of her room, trembling all over out of a mix of anger, hurt and exhaustion. Her eyes were blazing, all her focus on the agent in front of her.

"And I'm royally pissed right now. Because Natalia is my best friend and all of this crap just doesn't make any sense to me. And I'm so tired but when I close my eyes ..." Calleigh takes a shaky breath trying to keep the tears at bay.

"When I close my eyes I see Natalia murdering these women. And she's looking at me with those usually beautiful and warm eyes, but now they're cold and threatening. And I just don't know what to believe any more."

JJ sat down on Calleigh's bed and this time it was her motioning for Cal to join her.

"Calleigh. Look at me." The voice was a demand, even if uttered very gentle.

The detective looked up and their eyes met.

"Listen to me. Everyone has the right to be weak sometimes. You're doing a great job here. If I were in your place... I would have freaked by now. The pressure has to be overwhelming. Knowing one of your friends is a serial killer; your best friend being the main suspect; not knowing who to trust, only some strangers to rely on; always looking for that little hint, that small piece of the puzzle. And then you think you found it, but it only leads to another dead end, again; starting over with the next victim, someone you swore to protect.

And four nights as bait? Under constant pressure for days, never able to truly relax, cause you know you look like them. And when you're finally home sleep wouldn't come, cause you see the faces of the victims staring accusingly at you with their lifeless eyes. They haunt you in your dreams; and you wake up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and turn on the lights because you can't stand the dark. You feel the killer lurking in the corners of your room, staring at you. You know he's after you and you fear the moment he gets to you and at the same time you wish that moment was already there, because then it would at least be over. One way or another, but you could finally rest.

And the next morning you get up and put that smile on. And you wish so desperately that there was someone you could talk to, but you either don't trust them or you don't want to worry them any further. And you are so tired but you can't give up because the moment you give up, he wins!

So don't tell me you don't deserve to be weak or break down a little. Cause in my book you're an amazing, strong and professional woman and I can't imagine doing this with anyone else. I know you will do anything in your power to get this bastard, and I trust you completely to keep me safe tomorrow."

Calleigh listened silently to JJ sketching exactly how she was feeling and only when JJ stopped and wiped some tears away from Calleigh's face did she notice that she was crying. JJ opened her arms and all Calleigh could do was fall into them and break down completely. It was easier for her to show weakness in front of this near stranger. In the lab everyone knew that she was strong and they counted on that. But with JJ it was different.

She had no idea how long she was crying in JJ's arms, but she became Calleigh's rock and shelter. JJ whispered soothingly into her ears und just held her close.

The agent was relieved that Calleigh was finally able to let go. She couldn't imagine the pressure the detective must have been under. JJ didn't know how long they sat there like that, but finally the sobs stopped and Calleigh calmed down.

"Please don't tell anyone."

The voice was barely a whisper, raw from crying and JJ nearly missed it.

"Tell what?"

"That I broke down on you like that."

"I won't. It's our little secret."

"Would you be up to another secret?"

"Sure thing. Spill!"

"Would you mind staying with me tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone."

JJ was totally caught off guard by Calleigh's request so she didn't answer right away.

"Forget I asked. I totally understand if you'd rather be with Emily."

"What? No! That's not it... I just wasn't expecting..."

"I promise I won't try anything."

"What?" JJ was even more confused now.

"JJ. I'm gay. Don't tell me you didn't know."

"No. I didn't. How should I've known?"

"I thought ... never mind. So... Stay? Please!"

"Sure. And just so you know. You could never do anything to me that I don't want. I am an FBI agent!" JJ sounded serious but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away.

"Just let me get my stuff."

"You'll wake Emily. Take one of my shirts. And there are spare toothbrushes in the cabinet in the bathroom. There's really no need to wake her."

JJ took the shirt Calleigh was handing to her and stepped into the bathroom. Sure enough she found some spare toothbrushes provided by the hotel.

Her mind was racing. '_She's gay. I never would've guessed. Does the unsub know? Does Natalia know? She's her best friend, she has to know. But the video suggests otherwise. Oh God, how will we be able to make sense of this mess?_'

Calleigh used the time JJ spent in the bathroom to change in her pyjama bottoms and a tank top, so when JJ exited the bathroom she just needed to brush her teeth. Her eyes kept drifting shut and she was barely able to stand in front of the sink. So she hurried through her nightly routine and back to the bed.

JJ was already under the covers and Cal was glad she was, because the small glimpse she caught of JJ only clad in a shirt and her panties had sent her mind into a naughty place. So she simply slid under the covers herself and killed the light. She turned onto her side, content with feeling JJ's body heat beside her, when she felt JJ pulling her close and embracing her protectively.

Calleigh tensed at the contact at first, because she didn't know what to make of it, but then she heard JJ whisper: "Shhh, relax. I'm gonna keep you safe. Sleep now."

Calleigh heard JJ's slow and steady heartbeat and finally succumbed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The song is "Isolated" from Chiasm; the drug I borrowed from the Movie "Anatomy"

Thanks to those of you who keep commenting. I really love you :)

**Miami, June 03, The Four Seasons, JJ and Emily's room, dawn**

Emily awoke slowly, feeling slightly disoriented. But soon she remembered where she was. She turned to her side, expecting to see JJ still asleep, but the other half of the bed was empty. And even worse, it was untouched. JJ didn't come back the night before. As soon as the facts registered with her still sleep fogged brain she was on high alert. It wasn't like JJ to stay away without letting her know. In a second she was on her feet and grabbed her gun from the nightstand. With some long strides she was at the door to Calleigh's room. She took a deep breath and slowly turned the doorknob, easing the door open very slowly. As soon as the opening was big enough she slipped through.

The curtains were closed but sunlight filtered through a crack in the middle, providing enough light for her to see. Cautiously she peeked around the door, gun drawn and ready; only to put it back in its holster again. Emily took a deep breath, partly out of relief, but partly so she wouldn't scream out loud. The sight before her was possibly one of the cutest things she had ever seen; although it almost broke her heart.

Calleigh and JJ were lying together in the king-size bed, only using half of the space together. JJ was snuggling up to Calleigh's back, her arms protectively around her. Both looked absolutely serene and peaceful and a lot like they were very comfortable with each other and in each other's vicinity.

Emily turned around and left as silently as she entered, in order not to wake them because she really needed a moment to herself. She let herself crash on the bed, thoughts racing through her mind. She had to control them before JJ showed up and sensed that something was wrong.

Emily had never been the overly jealous type, but seeing JJ in bed with another woman ... She knew she had no right to be jealous, JJ didn't even know that she had feelings for her, and even if she knew... JJ wasn't even gay. So what was the whole point? She better kept her feelings to herself; all she could do was be JJ's friend and be content with having her in her life. But even if she knew all this on an intellectual level she couldn't help herself but feel betrayed.

'_What happened last night? Did Calleigh seduce her? How did she do it? No, don't be stupid. Nothing happened. JJ just didn't want to wake you and stayed with Calleigh. It's really not a big deal. But they sure seemed snugly over there. What the hell happened? Did she sleep with her? Oh God, I have to forget this jealousy crap or I won't be able to focus on this case and endanger Calleigh AND JJ on the way. That's not acceptable. I should go for a run_.'

She had dressed in record time and wrote a note in case JJ came over while she was gone. And then she took off, determined to clear her head, to push her feelings aside for the case.

**Miami, June 03, The Four Seasons, Calleigh's room, a little later**

Music.

Some primal rhythm pounding in the air. Electronic sounds almost hypnotizing.

_Isolated  
Alone and apart  
Isolated  
Isolated _

People. Everywhere. Unknown faces. Meaningless. Strange.

_I'll never crawl again  
I'll never fall again until I'm free _

You're in the middle of the dance-floor. Moving in sync with the music, in sync with all the other people.

_Here I stand in this room  
Caged and trapped inside  
Seems I'm damned to live a lie  
Unaware of what's outside  
Should I care for what's left me behind_

You know you're supposed to meet Natalia here, but you can't see her anywhere; there are too many people restricting your view. You keep looking for her though, because you know, she'll come.

_And I stare at light that makes me blind  
Internally there's nothing left for me to be  
I'm here alone and isolated _

Thump – thump - thump. Is it the music or your heartbeat that's pounding in your ears? The lights are blinding; to bright, to colorful, flashing to fast. It seems like everyone is moving in staccato. And still you can't find Natalia.

_Have no choice but be isolated  
Struggling  
Left alone  
Apart  
Pushed aside  
Made segregated  
Struggling  
Left alone  
Apart  
See I have no choice but be isolated  
Threatened  
Forced to extract the heart  
Pushed aside  
Made segregated  
Have no choice but be..._

You turn on the spot, spinning on your own axis, but everything you see is more strange people, moving to the music. Moving in staccato like puppets, controlled by someone else. But you have to find her, you're lost without her. You're broken and she's the only one who can heal you.

And suddenly JJ's beside you, smiling at you and taking your hand, leading you through the mass of people. And you feel oddly safe beside her, like she's your guardian angel, watching over you, protecting you.

_The monsters make me hide  
Perhaps I'll eat myself alive  
Internally there's nothing left for me to be _

_I can't care for what's left me behind  
And stare at light that makes me blind  
These broken walls trap me inside  
I'm isolated_

In the distance you catch a glimpse of Natalia's hair, you think. It's hard to tell with the lights and the sea of people towering over you. You start moving in the rough direction, pushing through bodies blocking your path.

_Have no choice but be isolated  
Struggling  
Left alone  
Apart  
Pushed aside  
Made segregated  
Struggling  
Left alone  
Apart  
See I have no choice but be isolated  
Threatened  
Forced to extract the heart  
Pushed aside  
Made segregated  
Have no choice but be..._

You catch a glimpse every now and then and follow them like breadcrumbs to the back door. You look around but JJ's no longer there and nobody else seems to take any notice of you. So you step outside.

_I'll never crawl again  
I'll never fall again until I'm free  
I'll never crawl again  
I'll never fall again until I'm free_

The air outside is cold and fresh, clearing your senses somewhat but you can't shake the feeling that someone is watching you.

_And I stare at light that makes me blind  
Internally there's nothing left for me to be  
I'm here alone and isolated_

And suddenly someone's grabbing you from behind; pushing you against the wall, face first, holding you trapped there with their body. And at first fear is welling up inside you, but after a second you realize whose pressing up to you.

Her hands start caressing up and down your legs and your sides while she's nuzzling your neck from behind.

_Have no choice but be isolated  
Struggling  
Left alone  
Apart  
Pushed aside  
Made segregated  
Struggling  
Left alone  
Apart  
See I have no choice but be isolated  
Threatened  
Forced to extract the heart  
Pushed aside  
Made segregated  
Struggling  
Left alone  
Apart..._

And you feel your shirt being ripped away from you and her hands cupping your breast from behind. One hand is sneaking downwards, fumbling with the buttons on your pants. And finally they're open and her hand sneaks inside, below your panties and straight into your wetness. You moan out loud and struggle to keep standing, but she's keeping you upright, keeping you trapped between the wall and her own body.

_I'll never crawl again  
I'll never fall again until I'm free... _

Obviously she's frustrated with her restricted access to your center, because she pushes your pants down below your hips, driving three fingers straight to your core as soon as the offending material is out of the way. Arousal is completely taking over know. Natalia mercilessly pumping into you. The fear that someone might see you, totally exposed to everyone who might look. Your inability to move, your pants effectively restraining your legs, your arms trapped between your body and the wall. All you can do is try keeping your moans to a minimum. You know without a doubt that you're going to die soon, your whole body screaming in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

And then Natalia is pressing her thumb to your clit, hard. All you can do is scream as your climax is ripping through you fast and hard. You're trashing about but Natalia is holding you save in her arms, so you won't hurt yourself.

You feel your movements go weaker, it gets harder to move at all, and your chest hurts because your heart is pumping so hard trying to compensate, trying to deliver oxygen to your brain.

You want to speak, but the words won't come, your throat sore from screaming. You close your eyes trying to focus and then you hear her voice.

"Shh, it's only a dream. It'll be okay. I promise. Nobody will hurt you."

And you open your eyes and look into blue ones.

There were several things Calleigh registered at once. The first thing was that this was not Natalia but JJ, the FBI agent she'd met only the day before. The second was that she was in bed with her. The agent was holding her close and their bodies were somewhat entangled. She could feel the skin of JJ's legs against hers. Then she remembered the dream, registered the slight dampness between her legs and felt herself blush. The dream had really gotten to her and she prayed to every God she knew that JJ wouldn't notice.

"You okay?" She heard the blonde agent ask.

"Yes. Just a weird dream. Thanks for staying with me last night."

"No problem really. So, you ready to catch the bad guy?"

JJ grabbed her clothes, left for her room and Calleigh got ready for the day. They'd called Alexx the day before and she wanted to come over before noon.

**Emily and JJ's room**

JJ entered their room silently in case Emily was still sleeping, but to her surprise she found the room empty. She spotted the note Emily had left for her at once and felt relief rushing through her.

She picked it up and opened it; Emily's strong handwriting calming her further.

"_**JJ.**_

_**I'm out for a run. **_

_**Didn't wanna wake you, because you looked so peaceful with Detective Duquesne. **_

_**Be back by 10. **_

_**E.**"_

JJ frowned a little. She knew that Emily liked running to calm her nerves during a particularly dirty case. But she always went in the evening; she hated to get sweaty in the morning. What was upsetting her that much that she would go for a run in the morning? She read the note again. Did she know that Calleigh was gay? Did she think she had been sleeping with her, during a case? Was she upset because she thought JJ was being unprofessional? But that surely wouldn't upset her that much. And Emily knew that she wasn't gay, so how could she possibly think that she would sleep with Calleigh? Or was it just the fact that Calleigh was gay and Emily was uncomfortable with it? No, she really couldn't imagine Emily being a homophobe. Though it would explain why she had her mind set on Natalia being the unsub that quickly.

JJ tried to remember if Emily had ever said anything that would indicate that she was okay with homosexuality or if she opposed it. But she drew blanks. She couldn't remember anything indicating Emily felt one way or the other. JJ sighed. This wasn't going anywhere; she'd better get started or she would still be standing there, only clad in a shirt and her panties, when Emily came back. She would talk to her when this case was closed.

Since Emily would be back soon JJ grabbed a quick shower and got dressed. Then she checked her messages if something new had come up. She had an email from Garcia informing her roughly about the other case. But JJ didn't care right now. She left Emily a message that she would grab some breakfast, asked Calleigh what she wanted and for directions to the next place to get something. She needed some air, so a coffee run would be just perfect.

**Miami, June 03, in the streets**

The weather outside was beautiful and she took her time needing some time to think. She overheard several people talking about an incoming storm but to her the weather looked just fine and she couldn't imagine that it would change any time soon.

Calleigh had given them a lot of information, a lot to think about. During the questioning and later when they had been alone, without Emily. She would need to talk to her again because some facts didn't make sense to her at all. But what bothered her the most was why Calleigh thought she should know that she was gay. She would have never guessed that, it didn't even cross her mind. JJ played the conversation over in her head again.

"_Would you mind staying with me tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone."_

"_Forget I asked. I totally understand if you'd rather be with Emily."_

JJ pondered about that sentence for a while. It must have been clear to Calleigh that she and Emily were close. They finished each other's sentences, talked through glances without speaking. Calleigh was a good CSI, a good observer, she must have picked up that they were more than just team members. But did she think they were more than friends too. And if so, what made her think that Emily might be gay and that she herself might be gay?

"_What? No! That's not it.. I just wasn't expecting..."_

"_I promise I won't try anything."_

"_What?"_

"_JJ. I'm gay. Don't tell me you didn't know."_

"_No. I didn't. How should I've known?"_

"_I thought ... never mind. So... Stay? Please!"_

Another sentence JJ couldn't make any sense off. What did Calleigh think? No she definitely needed to talk to the detective again. Alone. And If Calleigh was indeed gay, she had no reason to lie to her, was she in love with Natalia? She obviously hadn't known about Natalia's trysts with women or she wouldn't have reacted the way she had. She told them Natalia was straight. Did she know that for a fact or did she only assume? Did the killer know that Calleigh was gay and did it matter to their case? Did Natalia know that Calleigh was gay? Would that make her more or less of a suspect? And was it possible that this was a hate crime of sorts. A guy who felt betrayed because Calleigh was gay? Did Natalia make a pass on Calleigh and she didn't notice? And that's why Natalia went overboard? Because if she didn't she wouldn't really have a reason to be mad at Calleigh. Or did Natalia think that Calleigh was straight and was the one who felt betrayed?

JJ thoughts wandered from the case to more personal questions. How did you know you were gay? She had always considered herself straight, because it had been the only thing she knew. East Allegheny wasn't really known for its gay community. In fact JJ was pretty sure that not one person that lived there was gay. So she had never questioned her sexuality. She did have boyfriends back in high school. But nothing became serious; she had a goal; school and soccer came first. It had been her ticket out of there. At college she had to work hard to keep her scholarship and she wanted good grades because she wanted to join the FBI. There barely had been time for socializing. It had been the same at the FBI Academy. She would date a little but break it off soon after. She couldn't deal with the pressure. They always wanted one thing. Sex. As soon as they started pushing, she would ditch them. She knew the nickname they had given her. Ice Queen. It was not that she didn't like sex. It could be really relaxing at times but it wasn't as earth shattering as anyone else had hinted. She could do without, there were times where she would rather get herself off as got through all the trouble of dating.

And now there was this detective from New Orleans. Will. He had hit on her as soon as he had laid eyes on her. And he called at least once a week. He was a nice enough guy. Honest, loyal, with a sense of duty. She knew her parents would love him as a son in law. But she just couldn't imagine herself with him. She didn't love him but she thought she could respect him. But what if… what if all her men trouble meant something else? What if she wasn't straight at all? JJ couldn't wrap her mind around the idea.

She finally decided that all this pondering was really useless and entered the coffee shop to placer her order. And only fifteen minutes later she was back in her hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: there's a graphic to go with this:

albums/u295/steppenwolf_

**Miami, June 03, The Four Seasons, Emily and JJ's room, a little later**

She heard the shower running and was relieved that Emily was back. She always felt uneasy when she wasn't sure where she was. She knocked at the door separating their room from Calleigh's and told the detective to come over and join her for breakfast. Soon the two of them were sitting at the table sighing contently at the first sip of their coffee.

"Maybe I should call Alexx real quick that she brings more coffee for us when she comes over." Suggested Calleigh and got a blinding smile from JJ in return.

"That's the best idea I heard today. You are a mind reader Calleigh Duquesne."

Calleigh flipped her cell open and dialled Alexx number.

JJ heard the other woman chuckle at Calleigh's request for some buckets of coffee and was sure that she would like her.

The CSI closed her cell again and started on her breakfast. The shower in the bathroom was still running and so JJ decided to seize the moment and jump right in.

"Uhm Calleigh, can I ask you something rather personal?"

Calleigh looked at her in surprise but agreed sure enough.

"Of course. Case specific or personal interest?" Calleigh had a feeling that she had somehow started the younger agent thinking about some things.

"Kinda both, I guess."

"So go ahead. Ask away. Maybe I'll have a question for you too though."

"Yesterday you said that you're gay. Does Natalia know?"

"Yes. She knows for a while now. I told her when we went from co-workers to friends. It's part of who I am. I didn't want to hide from her."

"So... uhm... how did you know... that you are?" JJ blushed slightly and looked everywhere but at Calleigh.

"It wasn't even really a question for me. I guess I've always known. I never was that interested in boys I found women way more intriguing, more beautiful and way more interesting. I had some boyfriends in high school though. I didn't want to be different, but it never went far. I always ditched them after some weeks."

"Do you have a relationship at the moment?"

"No. I haven't had a serious relationship for a while now and the last ones I had weren't really successful either. It's hard in our line of work, but you know that."

"Do you love her?"

Calleigh didn't need to ask whom the younger agent meant but she heard herself answering, not really sure when they had become this close that she trusted her with the most private stuff.

"I... I don't really know any more. I thought I did. But obviously she didn't trust me as much as I trusted her. Seeing this video footage really hurt. I would still bet my life that she isn't the killer; I would still trust her with my life. But I'm not really sure what I feel for her right now. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it actually does." JJ smiled at Calleigh, grateful that the older detective was honest with her.

Any further conversation was cut short by Emily entering the room, ruffling through her hair with a towel.

"Ah breakfast. I'm starving."

The run had done Emily good. She had sorted through her feelings and thoughts and was now back to her usual self, determined to be whatever JJ needed her to be. All she really wanted was for JJ to be happy. She knew JJ, she knew that her blonde friend probably comforted Calleigh the night before, but that was all there was. Nobody from Calleigh's team knew what was going on, she had nobody to talk to so it was really a good thing that she and JJ had connected instantly, relieving the detective from some of the pressure. It would make all their work easier. And both JJ and Calleigh were professionals, they wouldn't jeopardize the case. They both knew what was at stake.

When she turned off the shower she heard them talking silently but she couldn't understand what they were talking about. So she hurried to get ready, maybe JJ received some news already this morning. But there was nothing new. JJ informed her briefly about the other case the team was working but other than that they didn't talk about work during breakfast.

They had just finished when there was a knock at the door. Without speaking Emily gestured to the two blondes to go to the bathroom so they could hide quickly if need be while she herself went to the door.

"Who is this?" Emily asked through the closed door, one hand at her service weapon.

"This is Dr. Woods. I'm looking for Detective Duquesne."

Emily opened the door and let the dark woman she recognized from the pictures enter. She threw a quick look up and down the hallway before closing the door again.

The dark agent was about to introduce herself when Calleigh rushed over and hugged the other woman tightly.

"Oh God, Alexx. You have no idea how good it is to see you. And not just because you bring more coffee."

The dark woman hugged her right back but somewhat awkwardly because she had her hands full with a doctor's bag and four grand coffees.

"Sweetie, it's good to see you too. But would you care to explain what this is all about?"

Reluctantly the detective let go of her friend and started the introductions.

"Alexx Woods, this is Special Agent Emily Prentiss and Agent Jennifer Jareau. They're with the FBI. BAU to be exact. But let's sit down, shall we?"

The four women sat down around the table giving Alexx some time to look at the pictures, seeing the confusion grow behind the doctor's eyes.

"Calleigh, what is this? Why is the whole team up there?"

The blonde detective started explaining. She kept everything professional, telling about the murders, the undercover mission and how she and Horatio finally brought the BAU into the game.

"And that is where we need your help Alexx. Could you take a look at the autopsy reports and tell us if we're missing something? And do you know more about this drug, Promidal?"

"Oh Honey. That's awful. And you're sure it's someone from the team? There's no other possibility? Who's your main suspect at the moment?"

Calleigh was just about to speak when JJ interrupted her.

"Dr. Woods. We couldn't really exclude someone besides you and Calleigh, but at the moment the main suspect would be Ms. Boa Vista."

"Natalia? No. That's not possible. Not Natalia. Calleigh? How could you?"

Calleigh looked haunted when she looked to JJ for help. But the blonde agent knew that it would be best if Calleigh answered the doctor's question herself.

"I don't think she did it either, but that little evidence we have leads to her. There's video footage of Natalia in all the clubs. With blonde women. She had the possibility and the means and she was at every location. Since we don't have anything else right now, we have to follow the evidence."

Alexx sighed. "Yeah. I get it. And I can't imagine anyone of them being capable of this." She gestured to the wall with the pictures of the victims. "Now show me those files, maybe I can find something you guys missed."

Emily had shrunk back into the chair, observing the interaction between the detective and the doctor, slowly sipping her coffee. She could tell that those two were close, worked together for a long time and respected and valued each others' opinion. From the files she knew that Dr. Woods was an excellent ME. She was a headstrong woman and that had caused some problems, but professional she was a top of the class and if someone could find anything in those reports it was most probably her.

"Sure Alexx. Where do you want to start?" Calleigh asked clearing the table in front of the ME.

"I'll start with the first victim."

JJ handed the file of the first victim over and the dark woman started reading leaving the three other women to wait silently.

"No. Not the first victim that was found. The first that was killed."

Alexx looked up from the file and looked at JJ expectantly.

"That is the first. She was found only third."

"No Honey. This is most definitely not the first. There have to be more!"

What the ME said stunned everyone in the room. JJ was the first to react. She hit speed dial on her cell and put it on speaker.

"This is the Goddess of Information speaking. What do you need from the all knowing and all seeing Penelope, girlfriend?"

"Garcia we're just talking with a doctor and she says there have to be more victims before. Could you check for missing people reports backwards from the first victim?"

They could already hear Garcia's fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Will do. I'll call as soon as I have something. End of message."

JJ couldn't help but grin at the quirkiness of her friend and turned back to the ME.

"Doctor Woods, anything else you can tell us? Why do you think it's not the first victim?"

"Assuming that the killer is not a doctor, and I don't see any doctors as suspects up there, it is simply not possible that this is the first victim. The shots were too precise, there are no hesitation marks and wrong attempts. There is at the very least one more victim before if he used her to practice, but my guess is there are more. It really needs some practice to get that shot right and on this victim is only one puncture wound."

Emily spoke up now.

"So what you're saying is, there are probably more victims that were not found yet?"

The ME nodded. "I'm sure there are. Poor girls."

Emily continued now more to JJ then to anyone else.

"So why didn't the bodies turn up yet?"

"Because they were better hidden?" JJ followed Emily's thoughts and led them further down that track. "Because he got more confident with every victim. He wanted to see how far he could go without being caught. He's taunting the police by now. At first he was scared of being caught and therefore he did a better job at hiding the victims. But with every more victim he got sloppier, feeling himself more superior. The finale stage is him abducting women from the undercover mission spots."

"No, the finale stage will be getting Calleigh. He's still preparing for that. The question is: will he stop after that? I doubt it. He will change the subject of his psychosis and continue on until he's caught or dies."

A heavy silent fell upon the four women, Alexx still skimming through the files until Calleigh spoke up again.

"Well that sounds really reassuring. Alexx why don't you show us how to counteract this drug. Promidal."

Over the next hours Alexx taught them how to mix up a 0.9% salt solution and how to inject it effectively into the human body at different stages of the drug's effects. She showed them how to look for the original injection point and calculating the effect from that knowledge. Every so often JJ would throw a questioning glance at Calleigh, her eyes full of wonder and disbelief. And as often she would look at Emily. The brunette was focused on the task at hand, to someone else it would look like she was her usual self. But JJ knew something was off, something was bothering her friend, and she had the distinct feeling that it had somehow to do with Calleigh. Was it possible that Emily was indeed gay? And that she had feelings for the blonde detective? Maybe she was in this weird mood, because Calleigh seemed more interested in herself? JJ caught both Emily and Calleigh looking at her on several occasions, too. And it added to her growing confusion. The only interruptions during the afternoon was the coffee they ordered up and Garcia calling them.

"Hey girls."

"Garcia! Did you find something?" Emily asked impatient.

"Ts! As if that was even a question. When there's something to find I will of course dig it up with my magic fingers."

JJ's chuckle was clearly to be heard over the speaker.

"Uhm… that didn't sound as dirty in my mind. Well, that ME you talked to is obviously right. I went through a mountain of missing person files from Miami and found ten more possibles. Two of them were actually found later, they were only the usual runaways. But the remaining eight..."

"What date was the first report?"

"About a year ago. He really escalated, assuming he didn't abduct women from other cities and states."

"Thank you Garcia. You're the best!" JJ ended the call.

"You know it. Call me when you need anything else. Over and out."

JJ and Emily looked at Calleigh who had gone considerably paler during the conversation with the FBI tech and JJ took a step closer to the detective touching her carefully at the shoulder to get her attention.

"What is it Calleigh?"

But it was Alexx who answered for her.

"About a year ago Natalia's abusive ex-husband was murdered."

Shortly after the ME had left, not without hugging Calleigh tightly. "She didn't do it Honey and you know it. I know it looks really bad right now, but it will all work out. You'll see. If you need anything call me, okay? No matter what time."

"Thank you Alexx. You know you can't talk to anyone about this until the case is closed, right?"

"Yes Sweetie, of course I know. Now remember: you will catch this guy. Nobody messes with Calleigh Duquesne and gets away with it. Go get him!"

And with that Alexx left the three of them alone again.

They had agreed to take a nap in the afternoon. It would be a long night and they couldn't afford to become sleepy and miss something crucial during their mission. So Calleigh had left for her own room to get some rest and left the two agents alone.

When JJ exited the bathroom Emily was seemingly already asleep, so she tiptoed over and slipped under the covers beside her. She was really becoming nervous; in only a few hours she would be the bait for a really smart serial killer. She had hoped for one of Emily's reassuring smiles, but given the weird mood the brunette agent had been in all day, she didn't think that she would have seen one, even if Emily had still been awake.

JJ tried to fall asleep, but her mind kept working overtime, displaying the pictures of the murdered women in every gory detail. After tossing and turning for a while and becoming more agitated with every minute she got up again. Waking Emily wouldn't do any good. She thought about calling Garcia but decided against it. The hacker had two cases to work and she really didn't want to distract her. She knew Garcia wouldn't mind, but she was worried as it was already. If she knew how nervous JJ truly was she would totally freak. So JJ opted for a third possibility.

As quiet as possible she sneaked to the connecting door and opened it. She shimmied through the crack and closed it again.

albums/u295/steppenwolf_ 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So, we're at the half way mark already. Chapter 7 of 14 in total! Thanks for all the comments. I appreciate them. Please feel free to share your thoughts!**  
**

**Miami, June 03, The Four Seasons, Calleigh's room,**

Calleigh was just entering the main room again from the bathroom wearing only a snug white tank top and navy blue boxer shorts. JJ's eyes were glued to the sight before her. She had registered that Calleigh was beautiful before; but only with her professional eye concerning the case. In her current state of mind, nervous and agitated, she saw her with completely new eyes. The blonde detective was beautiful. The long blonde hair, a little darker then her own, more golden, was falling in waves over her shoulders. Her curves and light frame were nicely accentuated by her clothes and her jade green eyes were staring back at her with a fire that made her shiver.

"Hey!" JJ's voice was a bit flustered. "I couldn't sleep, so I figured you could maybe return the favor. You know, staying with me?"

Calleigh's face broke into a smile that could have made the sun jealous.

"Well of course. The pleasure is all mine!"

Calleigh's southern drawl was more prominent now and JJ couldn't deny the fact that it sounded sexy as hell.

The detective climbed under the covers and beckoned for JJ to join her. All of a sudden JJ wasn't so sure that this was a good idea; she felt uneasy and insecure, and it must have shown on her face.

"Come on. I promise I won't bite. Unless you want me to."

Calleigh's voice and smirk did nothing to soothe her nerves. She really didn't know what was going on with her. Why did she feel so drawn to this detective all of a sudden? Was it the strain this case put on her? Or the fact that she might not live to see the next day and now wanted to live her life to the fullest?

Either way she decided to go through with it and joined Calleigh in bed who turned to face her at once.

"So... You and Emily? Are you sleeping together?"

The question came out of the blue and hit JJ without warning.

"We ... WHAT?"

"You and Emily? I mean it's kinda obvious that she wants to get into your pants. You never let her get any? It's a shame really. She's really hot. I like the dark, brooding type."

JJ looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language and she missed the memo.

"But", the pretty detective continued. "I like the blonde, sweet ones, too."

Calleigh was leaning closer to JJ now, who was totally paralyzed and not able to move. And she was not entirely sure she wanted to, even if she was pretty sure that Calleigh was going to kiss her.

She knew she should be freaked, at least just a little. She had never kissed a woman before; hadn't even thought about it. And now this CSI from Miami, with her intense eyes and that glorious smile, turned her whole life upside down. She wished she would finally kiss her.

And that's what Calleigh did. She leaned in and captured JJ's lips with her own, careful and tender, as if not to scare her away. Upon their first contact JJ couldn't hold back any longer. She buried her hands in those soft, golden locks and pulled Calleigh closer, deepening the kiss, demanding entrance with her tongue.

The slightly smaller woman was happy to oblige and opened her mouth eagerly, her hands wandering south. She rested them on JJ's hips for a while, only to let them wander upwards again, underneath her shirt this time.

Calleigh's hands left burning tracks on her skin and when she finally cupped her breast she couldn't suppress a moan any longer and pressed herself wantonly against the detective.

**Miami, June 03, The Four Seasons, Emily and JJ's room,**

"JJ! JJ wake up."

Someone was stroking across her cheek and calling her name. Bit by bit she became aware of her surroundings again.

"Calleigh?"

"JJ? It's me Emily! You were moaning. Another nightmare?"

Did her voice really sound a little hurt or was she still dreaming. JJ opened her eyes and looked into Emily's brown ones. No, definitely not Calleigh. So it had been a dream and she actually fell asleep in her own room then.

She felt herself blush averted her eyes and mumbled: "Yeah, a nightmare. Sorry I did wake you."

JJ felt Emily's eyes on her; she knew she didn't believe her. But right now she couldn't deal with this. The dream was still vivid in her memory and she could still feel Calleigh's lips and hands on her body. And: she could still hear the words Calleigh had said. It had been her dream. How could Dream-Calleigh possibly know more than she herself? Maybe she knew all along and just decided to ignore the signs?

"I need to go to the bathroom. Go back to sleep."

JJ needed to be alone for a moment, away from those prying eyes. She had to get her emotions under control and fast, because she didn't need to be distracted from this case. So she got up and made a quick dash towards the bathroom.

Emily wasn't much less confused. The sound of JJ moaning beside her had done funny things to her body and mind. Images of JJ in her arms, moaning due to her caresses and kisses had come within a second and they had set her body on fire. But when JJ had uttered the detective's name it had been like a cold shower, killing the burning sensation at once and replacing it with another kind of burning sensation in her stomach. Jealousy!

Was it possible that there was a lot more between Calleigh and JJ than she had witnessed? There had been a lot of checking out between the two of them and Emily was pretty sure that Calleigh was gay. But she really hadn't pictured her as the type who would hit on straight women. But maybe she was wrong. Maybe Calleigh didn't do anything; maybe it was all in her mind and JJ was simply processing the case. The detective surely had a great part in that.

Emily decided to believe in that theory for the moment and to trust her. JJ wouldn't act this unprofessional during a case. She had to focus on the case and there was no room for personal drama right now, for both of them!

JJ had a lot to process. The dream had left her wondering and a little aroused. Why was she dreaming about Calleigh like that? She had never even considered being with a woman that way. How could the blonde detective make her question her whole life like that? Had she been living a lie all along? She had enjoyed the dream, the feeling it had left within her made her tingle all over. And what with the Emily part? Was it true? Had her subconscious picked up on something and Emily really wanted to be more than just friends? Her thoughts started to conjure up pictures of Emily in the field, dressed in her Kevlar vest, gun drawn kicking down a door and she felt her heart pick up speed.

Quickly JJ banned the images from her head again. Now was not the time to explore her feelings. Not for Calleigh and neither for Emily. This had to wait until after the case. There was no room for distractions now. She took some steadying breaths and went back to bed.

**The Four Seasons, 1900, June 03, Calleigh's room**

Calleigh woke from her cell ringing. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. It was Horatio and she eagerly answered the call.

"Horatio."

"Calleigh. How are you holding up? How are the guys from the BAU?"

Calleigh snickered.

"The guys from the FBI are gals Horatio. And they're really nice and extremely good at what they're doing. And I'm doing fine. The agents helped me a lot to deal with everything and we made some progress on the case."

"I'm glad to hear that. I just wanted to inform you that I left a package for you at the reception."

"The surveillance stuff?"

"Exactly."

"That's good. I better get going. We still have a lot to prepare."

"Yes. Of course. Good luck tonight Calleigh. Give my number to the agents. If they need back up."

"Will do. Thanks!"

"You be careful okay?"

"Sure. Bye Horatio."

Calleigh ended the call. She really didn't want to talk about the case now. She didn't want to tell Horatio that Natalia was the main suspect. She knew she probably should have told him but she felt like telling him would make it truer somehow. And she really had the hope that they would catch the real killer this night and they would never have to talk about that again.

She got up and threw her old clothes on to go down to the reception to get the package from Horatio. Back in her room she knocked at the separating door. She heard Emily answer and stepped into the room.

Calleigh heard the shower running while Emily sat at the table going through some files again.

"Hey Emily. Horatio sent the gear for surveillance over." She stepped towards the table and set the package down.

"Oh good. Let's see what we have here shall we?"

Calleigh nodded and Emily opened the package whistling through her teeth at what she saw there.

"Your Lieutenant has some serious connections I see."

Calleigh gave the agent a blinding smile.

"Indeed he has."

They inspected the gear together in comfortable silence both focused on the evening that lay before them.

The shower stopped.

"Maybe we should eat something before we get going." Emily suggested.

"I'm not really hungry."

"I understand that you're nervous but we should all eat at least a little something. You may not be hungry but you can't run on empty."

Calleigh covered her face with her hands and sighed then looked up again.

"I know. You're right of course. Let's order something and we can both take a shower while we wait."

**The Four Seasons, 2200, June 03, Emily and JJ's room**

The three women were about to head out. They were as prepared as they could be. Alexx had shown them how to inject the salt-solution, to counteract the drug, properly and had prepared some syringes for them. Each one of them had two syringes safely stashed away in their jackets. They had dressed more on the practical side to be able to carry their guns, badges, cuffs and the syringes without problems. Emily and Calleigh were dressed all in black whereas JJ wore something slightly more eye-catching topping her black slacks with a light blue button down and a black vest. The equipment Horatio had provided them with was high end-gear for surveillance. The mics were hidden in their wristwatches and the earpieces in simple earrings. Not even a trained agent would be able to spot the gear, not even up close.

They checked if their equipment worked and compared the time.

"Okay JJ. If you can't talk freely and you think something is off, we have to choose kind of a safe word now. Something inconspicuous you usually wouldn't talk about."

Emily demanded taking the last steps of preparation. She didn't like the fact that JJ was playing bait, she'd rather do it herself but quite obviously she wasn't the unsub's type.

"How about I talk about my ex-boyfriend Will? How he cheated on me with my friend Penelope."

Emily could hardly suppress the laughter at JJ's suggestion. "Yeah, that would work."

Calleigh's raised eyebrow forced JJ to explain.

"William La Montagne Jr., a cop from New Orleans. He calls me all the time. He just doesn't get that I'm not interested."

"I think I knew his dad. Didn't he die during Katrina?"

"Yes, that would be him. They had a serial in the French Quarter and we helped to catch her. Will hit on me throughout the whole case; it was really annoying."

Calleigh couldn't resist the question that bubbled up inside her.

"What? Being hit on or being hit on by him."

JJ really didn't think when she answered.

"Being hit on by him."

The phone rang and the desk informed them that the cabs they had ordered had arrived. They quickly hugged each other before parting. JJ would drive in their rental car while Calleigh and Emily would take separate cabs. They didn't want to be seen together so nobody would connect them up front.

**Miami, 2300, June 03, Club Underworld**

The club was already cooking when they arrived, in separate cars but at the same time, music pounding; the air heavy with sexual tension. They had opted for a relatively small club, where the clientele would cover everything from men to women, gay to straight, so it would be easier for Emily and Calleigh to keep JJ in sight. Emily remained near the front entrance while Calleigh headed for the back, seemingly observing the people on the dance floor. JJ was on her own now.

She made a beeline for the bar first, ordering a non-alcoholic cocktail and checking out the surroundings while waiting for her drink. She spotted Natalia at once.

The brunette was standing a few feet beside her; drink in hand checking out the scene.

"Cal, hang back. Natalia is here. Em stay close, will ya?"

JJ felt the adrenaline shooting through her veins. This could be it; if Boa Vista really was their killer they could close the case today and be on their way home with the first flight in the morning. And she wouldn't have to think about the blonde detective and the confusing feelings she stirred up in her. All she had to do now was getting Natalia's attention and make her hit on her.

Emily's response came quick and short. "I got your back."

Calleigh didn't react for the longest time, until her muttered "God no!" affirmed that it was indeed Boa Vista beside her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thanks to all of you who are reading and following. And sorry for the cliffhanger. Or not :D

Getting Natalia's attention was very easy actually. JJ walked past her towards the dance floor, giving her a once over in the process. Like Calleigh she was a beautiful woman, with a natural bronze tan that hinted at her Puerto Rican ancestors.

"Be careful JJ." Emily's voice was barely audible and JJ wasn't sure it had even been meant for her to hear. She stepped out onto the dance floor and started to dance, throwing glances at Natalia every once and again. And sure enough she came over after a short while starting to dance close to JJ. And the blonde found it way too easy to play along, nervously anticipating Natalia's pick-up line.

But when she turned towards the brunette and looked into her eyes her nervousness flew out the window upon the pain she saw in those eyes regarding her.

"I'm JJ," she heard herself say.

"What are you doing?" Emily's voice was a sharp whisper in the background she simply ignored.

JJ just took hold of one of Natalia's hands and dragged her away from the dance floor towards the bar, where it was actually possible to talk without having to shout at each other. When they approached the bar JJ saw Emily standing at the far end, sending her a disagreeing glare.

But once at the bar JJ was at a loss for what to do next. The pain in Natalia's eyes had simply overwhelmed her. She knew what caused the pain, it had to be Calleigh. But was it strong enough to kill someone? She had to find out, she just had no idea how.

"I'm Natalia. I'm sorry if I came on too strong, but you ... you look just like..."

"Just like HER? I sense a broken heart in here somewhere." JJ rested one of her hands carefully on Natalia's chest, just above her left breast, near the heart. "So I guess she's not gay then?"

Natalia sighed heavily. "Oh no. She is. She just doesn't know I am. And I don't have the guts to tell her."

JJ heard Calleigh hiss into the mike; she couldn't even begin to understand how the blonde CSI felt right now.

"And so ...you do what instead?" JJ's hand seemed to move on its own account, from the brunette's chest down her arm until their hands entwined, her gaze locked with Natalia's.

"I pick up pretty blondes who look like her and fuck their brains out. Preferably after I drank enough to not notice the difference anymore."

"So... you want to fuck my brains out tonight, Natalia?" JJ's voice was husky and she felt herself tremble with a sexual tension she didn't know she was even capable of. "Are you always this forward with your affairs?"

"Not quite. Well I don't pretend that anything more than a one-night-stand is going to happen, but usually I'm a little more delicate about it. But I've never met anyone who caught the reason right away, just by looking at me. So I think you earned the truth. I don't want to pretend."

"That's very honorable of you, but tell me: why don't you tell her and fuck her brains out instead?"

"Because... we're friends for a while now, and I never told her. When I tell her now... after I remained silent for this long... I would risk our friendship. It's difficult enough as it is at the moment; due to some difficulties at work we're barely talking. Oh my God. Why am I explaining all this to a total stranger? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't bother you."

Natalia turned to leave but JJ grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards her, holding her steady with an arm around her waist.

"Hey now. I asked. And it's totally okay." She felt Natalia's skin soft under her hand where it had accidentally slipped beneath the shirt at her waist and felt overwhelmed by its softness; she couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath. JJ really didn't know what was happening to her. Since her dream this afternoon and her discovery that she MIGHT be gay after all her feelings were playing havoc with her.

Natalia looked at her closely, JJ becoming more nervous with every second the brunette CSI regarded her.

"You're awfully nervous. You haven't been with a woman before, have you?"

All JJ could do was shake her head no, the brown eyes boring into her soul made lying impossible.

"So what are you doing here? A bet? Getting married next week and trying to see if you miss out on something? What is it JJ? I was honest with you, I think the least I can expect is the same from you."

JJ actually flinched at the accusations Natalia threw at her; she knew she kinda earned it. She threw a quick glance in Emily's direction, trying to catch her reassuring smile.

"She your girlfriend?" Natalia had noticed her slip. "She's been observing you the whole time."

"No, she's not. Are you sure?" JJ tried to sound surprised, but Natalia's reaction showed her that she failed miserably. She could actually see Natalia's mind working on piecing the puzzle together.

"Well if she's not your girlfriend there's really only one other reason that would explain why she's watching you this closely..." Natalia left the sentence hanging and sneaked an arm around JJ's waist, coming in contact with her gun she had hidden in the small of her back.

"You're..:"

JJ didn't give her the chance to finish the sentence silencing her with a kiss.

Natalia actually moaned at the unexpected contact, kissing JJ right back, deepening the kiss in the process.

JJ didn't know what hit her. The kiss wasn't like she had it expected to be. She had initiated it kind of rushed to stop the brunette from blowing her cover to everyone around them, but as Natalia overcame her shock moment and kissed her back in earnest she felt her knees go weak. The brunette's lips were full and soft against hers, caressing her sensually without rushing anything. Natalia's hand that had been resting in the small of her back snuck upwards and into her neck, pulling her closer. JJ found her hands clutching helplessly at Natalia's waist, trying to ground her somewhere. And when the brunette's tongue sneaked out and demanded entrance into her own mouth all she could do was comply and moan, arousal shooting through her.

"JJ. Stop fucking around!" Emily's voice was like a bucket of ice water but she managed to break free from the kiss and refocus on the task at hand.

"We need to talk outside." JJ had leaned closer to Natalia's ear, pulling her closer so it would look like heavy flirting to a bystander.

The brunette's cheeks were a little flushed but she nodded in understanding. She took JJ's hand and led her to the back entrance.

Natalia opened the door and closed it again at once.

"Wow there's the thunderstorm everyone was waiting for. We can't go out there; we would be soaked in a second flat. Come here."

The brunette dragged JJ into a dark corner leaned against the wall and pulled her in, cupping her rear in the process. She whispered into her ear: "Let's play pretend to not raise any suspicions. So tell me... Who are you and your sexy bodyguard?"

JJ had to try to concentrate really hard with Natalia's voice whispering into her ear and her hands on her ass. She felt oddly turned on by the situation and didn't really know what to make of it. This was all so new to her; she'd never been attracted to another woman before and now... she felt attracted to three women at the same time, even if it was on very different levels.

Leaning her head on Natalia's shoulder she tried to refocus.

"We're FBI. BAU to be more specific. Lieutenant Caine called us in to help catch the serial."

"Well, you sure were a good choice."

"I wasn't assigned to the case. I volunteered."

"And you flirted with me because..."

JJ blushed a little and broke the eye contact, but when she spoke she looked right into Natalia's eyes again.

"You were our main suspect."

"What? Me? Why?"

"Well, you fit the profile, you work as a CSI and then there's all this video footage..."

"What video footage? I saw all the surveillance tapes; I wasn't in them."

"No, not on the days of the abductions. But on other days you were on them, picking up blonde women."

"And Horatio did see the video files?" There was a hint of panic in Natalia's voice.

"No, we haven't met Caine until now. We only have contact to one person of your team."

"And that would be... Oh my God! Did she see it?" Realization hit hard, overwhelming the brunette at once.

Seeing tears well up in Natalia's eyes all JJ could do was nod.

"Did she... did she say something?"

"I ... I think it's best you two do some talking. It's really none of my business. Hey Cal. What do you say? Calleigh?"

JJ didn't get an answer. "Emily? Do you read me?"

But Emily didn't respond either. JJ pulled out her cell and saw that she didn't have reception there, too.

"Natalia, please go to my partner, her name is Emily. Tell her Jennifer sent you. Tell her I told you to say that Will is NOT my ex-boyfriend. This is important. He's NOT. Okay? We have to abandon the mission for today, our communication system broke down. Tell her I'll get Calleigh and the car and meet you out front."

Natalia's face became determined. She nodded and left right away, heading straight for the bar where they had last seen Emily.

After Natalia had left JJ took a deep breath. She was actually shaking a bit, the sexual tension leaving her along with the brunette CSI. She took a look around, trying to spot Calleigh in the crowd. Not able to see her she started wandering around. She wasn't overly concerned because Calleigh was a short person like herself and it was easy to get lost in the crowd. She tried to remember when she had last heard anything over the com from Cal, but couldn't remember. She had been so caught up in the moment with Natalia that she hadn't really paid any attention. Now she was angry at herself for being so unobserving.

She took a quick sweep through the back section of the club and still she came up empty. An uneasy feeling started to settle in her stomach and she started to look frantically for the blonde detective. Finally when she couldn't find her she opened the back door and stepped outside. Natalia had spoken the truth. In a matter of seconds she was drenched.

Rain was pouring down hard, thunderbolts raced across the sky every few seconds illuminating the night in ghostly colors and leaving the night even darker afterwards. Great puddles of water were already covering most of the ground in the back alley. Wind was howling through the street whipping the rain almost horizontally through the air. The thunder followed each lightning almost immediately drowning out every other sound.

But in the light the thunderbolts provided JJ could make out two figures about 70 maybe 80 feet away, one of them looking a lot like a pretty drunk Calleigh Duquesne. Only she knew Cal wasn't drunk. She was drugged. And the killer got her.

She only caught a glimpse every few seconds when another lightning illuminated the blackness around her. Pulling out her gun she raced towards the two figures, not caring about the puddles she ran through, not caring that she was soaked through to her underwear already. But before she could get close enough to do something or get a clear shot the second figure had shoved Calleigh into a car and got in himself.

JJ changed course and headed towards her own car, luckily parking only a few feet away. She tried the com again, but still the only thing answering her was silence.

Jumping into the car and starting the engine was one thing and when the other car left the alley she was about 500 feet behind it, the taillights barely visible through the hard rain.

After a while she noticed they were heading south, out of the city and into the Glades.

**Miami, 0100, June 04, somewhere in the Everglades**

JJ was desperately trying to stay on the road loosing more and more ground on the killer's car. The rain was still pounding relentlessly, thunderbolts lighting the sky and her surroundings every few seconds. She pressed speed dial on her mobile and waited for Garcia to pick up, putting her on speaker at once.

"Here's the Goddess..." The hacker's chipper voice was rudely interrupted by JJ's rather panicked one.

"Garcia! I need you to get a hold of Calleigh's cell. NOW!"

"Just a sec. What's wrong girlfriend? Where's Emily?"

JJ heard Garcia's finger fly over the keyboard; her eyes glued to the barely visible road before her. She didn't dare go any faster, Garcia had to find Calleigh's position and direct her there somehow.

"Got it. She's moving. Just half a mile ahead of you. Southbound."

"Keep tracking. I have no idea where Emily is. I lost her. I guess she's somewhere behind me."

"Keep going, there's no other road. Oh there's Emily calling, hold on."

After a while, which seemed like hours to JJ but couldn't have been more than a few seconds, Garcia was back.

"Hey girl. How're you holdin' up? You okay?"

"Yeah, sure totally fine. The unsub has Calleigh and I'm trying to safe her in the middle of the mother of all thunderstorms, chasing them on a barely visible mud-track that is threatened to be flooded any second now but otherwise... Yeah peachy! Where's Emily? She with Natalia?"

"JJ, you're doing everything you can. Don't beat yourself up over it. Emily and Natalia are only a few miles behind you."

"You have to find another route for them then. There were a few spots I could barely pass, they won't be able to go through there."

Frantic keyboard strokes were the only answer JJ got.

"Uhhh, that might be a problem. Natalia just said, that this is actually the best road and if this one isn't passable, there's no other way to cross through the Glades by car."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: And we finally get to know who's the UNSUB! Buckle up ladies!

**AN/2**: Thanks for all of you who commented and are follwing this story. It really means a lot!

JJ swallowed.

"So I'm on my own?"

"No, JJ. No way! They drive back to Miami DADE and find another way! You know Emily would never leave you alone, right?"

"Yes I know that. But even Emily couldn't do the impossible."

"Now tell me, cherry pie. Did you see the unsub? Could you identify him?"

"No, I actually saw him only from behind. All I can say for sure is, that he's male!"

JJ heard Garcia's fingers fly over the keyboard again.

"Okay, listen up ladies and kneel before the amazing, wonderful and sexy as hell Garcia! I cross referenced Calleigh's position with all cars and cells from our suspects. And the car as well as the cell that are in Calleigh's exact position belong to Ryan Wolfe."

JJ could hear Natalia gasp over both lines.

"He seems to have a destination he's heading for, try to find any property that might belong to him or his family that's located in the Glades. If we find out where he's going the police might be able to get there in time to back me up."

"Alrighty. Gimme just a sec here. Ahhh. GOTCHA! Okay we got a location. I'm sending it to you and Emily as we speak."

"Good. I need to concentrate on driving Garcia; the road gets worse every second. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"JJ?"

"Yes."

"Be careful!"

"Always!"

JJ tightened her hold on the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. The road was becoming slippery and her tires were sinking deeper into the mud. She tried to keep her pace steady so she wouldn't get stuck in the middle of nowhere. Throwing a glance at the coordinates Garcia had sent she felt relieved that she was almost there. She really didn't know how much longer she would be able to go on like this. Her clothes were drenched from the rain and she was chilled to the bones; every now and then a shudder was working through her whole body. She would definitely get the flu; if she survived at all.

The rain had lessened a bit, or maybe she only got used to it, but she was able to make out a building a few hundred feet away. From what she could gather through the rain it was huge, some old plantation or something and JJ wondered how she would be able to find Calleigh in time.

As she slowly but steadily approached the building she realized that the road was slightly but surely ascending, and after a couple more feet she felt that the car's tires weren't slipping anymore and that the road was almost worth the name.

Carefully she drove the last few feet and parked her car beside the other one already standing beside the house. Otherwise there was no sign of Calleigh or Ryan. She exited the car heading for the trunk keeping her head down in case someone was looking even if the two story house seemed deserted.

From this close JJ could see that it had seen better days. The paint was chipping of and the remaining once yellowish coat of paint was now all grey. Weeds were growing all over the place, creeping onto the patio in front of the house. Some of the windows were shattered and had not been replaced; some other windows were cracked and it would be only a matter of time until they broke too. The screen door hung in its hinges, the wind playing with it making it rattle and flap against the wall, making screeching noises accompanied by the periodic banging against the wall and the frame.

JJ opened the trunk and pulled out her protective vest put it on and grabbed a flashlight. Closing the trunk again she huddled behind the car speed dialing Garcia again.

"JJ, you okay?" Came the prompt answer.

"Yes, kinda. Listen I'm at the house, can you tell me where Calleigh is?"

"Well she should be about ten feet to your left, at least that's were her cell is."

"That's Ryan's car, I bet the cell is inside. Can you get a fix on his cell then?"

"Sure thing muffin. He's moving south, slowly, away from you. Maybe fifty feet away. Helpful?"

"So I guess he's carrying Calleigh, give me a beep when he stops moving?"

"You got it."

JJ looked at the house again. At least she had some idea now where she had to look, but which story?

JJ took a deep breath and pushed away from the car. There was no need for her to be quiet, because the rain and the storm were drowning out every other sound she could possibly make short of a gunshot. Using as much cover as possible she approached the house and when she reached the patio her cell started buzzing at her hip. She crouched behind the broken railing the best she could and answered.

"Talk to me Garcia!"

"He stopped moving."

"Oh God. I have to hurry up. He will inject the Promidal soon. Garcia, can you in any way tell me on which level of the house they are?"

"JJ, please. You gotta be careful. Don't rush into this. This guy is dangerous. If he learns that you're FBI he'll just love to get his hands on you, too."

"Garcia. Not helpful. Which level? Can you tell?"

"Oh, yes… It's just… You know I love you right? And I can't lose you. You're my best friend Jayj. Please, please, please. Be extra careful, okay?"

"Yes, I love you too. And you won't lose me. I still have to look after you. So which level?"

"My best guess is, that they're underground. Some basement. If they were above ground the signal would be clearer."

"Thank you. I'll call back as soon as possible. I promise! Try not to worry too much."

"I just wish Emily was there."

"Yeah, me too. Speak to you later!"

Reluctantly JJ broke the line, cutting off her only connection to the outside world. She took a look around and stepped onto the patio, the wooden surface protesting at once, squeaking under her weight and threatening to break.

'_Shit, shit, shit. This whole thing is a big, ole trap. Wolfe probably knows every square inch of the house, but I could easily break through some rotten panels and break my neck in the process. Come on JJ focus! I'm much lighter than Wolfe and he had carried Calleigh on top. It's probably not as bad as it seems.'_

Pulling out her gun and unlocking the safety she stepped towards the door cautiously; turning the doorknob she found it unlocked and entered the house.

**Miami, 0030, June 04, Club Underworld**

Natalia went straight to the dark haired agent.

"Emily?" She waited for the brunette to nod. "I guess you know who I am. Jennifer sent me. I should tell you that Will is not her ex-boyfriend. Do you understand?"

Emily froze for a second but then she motioned to Natalia to go on.

"We lost the communication and she wants to abandon the mission for today. She said she'll get Calleigh and the car and will pick us up out front."

"Okay, let's go."

Natalia followed the agent to the front entrance and wondered briefly what was expected of her now. She wasn't a suspect anymore, but would they want her to help? Well she wouldn't ask their permission. She was now informed and they could use any help they could get. And she was determined to make it up to Calleigh somehow. She understood now why Calleigh had been so distant the day before. She had been in on this FBI mission and was not allowed to talk to anyone about it. She knew Calleigh's sense of duty. Natalia gasped. She had practically pushed Calleigh away. When she wouldn't talk to her, and Calleigh had risked their friendship to protect the mission. Natalia knew how important this case was for her friend. Someone who had sworn to protect the people had abducted, tortured, raped and killed countless women. He was spitting on their oath and that was something Calleigh Duquesne didn't take lightly. But after everything Calleigh had seen would they be able to make their friendship last?

Emily and Natalia stepped through the front door. It was like the end of the world outside. It was raining hard and every so often lighting and thunder rang through the air. They stood under the canopy in front of the door. There was nobody waiting anymore to get inside, the rain had driven everyone away. Even the bouncer stood inside glancing outside to see if someone was insane enough to go out in this weather.

The two women stood close together and waited for the car. Emily turned to the CSI extracting her hand.

"Well I guess it's time we introduce ourselves properly. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Natalia Boa Vista. But you know that already."

The two women shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Well I'm glad you're not the unsub Natalia. It would have destroyed her."

"Her? You mean Calleigh?"

Emily nodded.

"What... this video footage... When Calleigh saw … When you saw it … you must think I'm a slut."

"No. No I don't."

"Why not?"

"Different people do different things to deal. And while your way might not be the best or even healthiest you at least don't hurt anyone. Well beside yourself."

"And Calleigh."

Emily looked into Natalia's eyes and saw her own pain mirrored there. "Yes I guess so. But it's nothing that can't be fixed. You're both alive you will work this out."

Natalia looked right back into Emily's eyes.

"Oh my God. You love her, too. You're in love with JJ and she has no idea."

Emily had no answer to that.

"What takes her so long?" Instead of answering Natalia's more statement then question she started to look around for their car.

Natalia looked at her watch. "It's more than five minutes already."

"Let's go round back and check on the car." Emily started to run towards the corner. Suddenly fear was tearing at her. Where was JJ? And where was Calleigh. Natalia was hot on her heals when they reached the spot where the car was supposed to be.

Confused Emily stopped and turned on the spot looking for any sign of JJ, Calleigh or the car. When she found nothing she turned to Natalia.

"You gotta car here?"

Natalia nodded and headed for the far corner of the parking area this time it was Emily that was hot on her heals. As soon as Natalia had the car opened both jumped into the car, Natalia in the driver's seat. Both women were soaking wet.

Emily pulled out her cell. "Turn the lights on. Maybe we'll be able to see something then. Do you have a flashlight?"

"Yes in the glove compartment. Do you have reception again? It's probably the storm. Too much electricity."

Emily took the flashlight and shone through the side window.

"Okay, this works. Drive slowly towards the exit, drive in a sinuous line maybe we'll catch something."

Natalia nodded and started driving. She tried to use the car to light as much of the parking area as possible, but when they reached the exit they came up empty.

"There's no use in searching the place. The rain has everything washed away by now. Try you cell. The thunderstorm is letting up."

"I have a signal!" Emily and Natalia both let out a deep sigh.

Emily hit speed dial the moment Natalia suggested she should call JJ.

"I'm getting a busy signal. I'll try Garcia."

Emily hit speed dial again, putting the phone on speaker when she got a dial tone.

"Who's Garcia?"

"Our tech at Quantico."

"Emily. Where the hell are you? Why did you leave JJ?"

"Hey Garcia. I'm glad to hear your voice too. I didn't leave JJ. We had canceled the mission for today and she was going to find Calleigh, while I waited for her with Natalia."

"Oh, the Natalia from the video footage."

"Yes, that's me." Natalia chirped in.

"Oh I'm really glad you're not the killer honey. Would be a shame with that body of yours. And the hot detective is obviously..."

Emily didn't let Garcia finish.

"Penelope! Where's JJ?"

"She headed south, following the unsub."

Emily looked at Natalia who nodded and got the car going.

"Okay we'll follow them. Natalia knows her way around here."

"I have to get back to JJ, I'll keep both lines open."

_'Hey girl. How're you holdin' up? You okay?'_

_'Yeah, sure totally fine. The unsub has Calleigh and I'm trying to safe her in the middle of the mother of all thunderstorms, chasing them on a barely visible mud-track that is threatened to be flooded any second now but otherwise... Yeah peachy! Where's Emily? She with Natalia?'_

_'JJ, you're doing everything you can. Don't beat yourself up over it. Emily and Natalia are only a few miles behind you.'_

_'You have to find another route for them then. There were a few spots I could barely pass, they won't be able to go through there.'_

They could hear Garcia typing like mad on her keyboards.

"If she's going further on this road, there's no other way. This is the best road. If this road is flooded there's no other way to cross the Glades by car." Natalia pointed out.

_'Uhhh, that might be a problem. Natalia just said, that this is actually the best road and if this one isn't passable, there's no other way to cross through the Glades by car.'_

Emily looked at Natalia with a panicked look on her face.

"You're kidding, right?"

Defeated Natalia shook her head.

"We have to get back to Miami DADE, maybe we can get a boat or something. Horatio will help us."

'_So I'm on my own?'_

_'No, JJ. No way! They drive back to Miami DADE and find another way! You know Emily would never leave you alone, right?'_

_'Yes I know that. But even Emily couldn't do the impossible.'_

_'Now tell me, cherry pie. Did you see the unsub? Could you identify him?'_

_'No, I actually saw him only from behind. All I can say for sure is, that he's male!'_

"Are you absolutely sure that we don't have a chance by car?"

"I'm sorry Emily, but yes. There's nothing we can do."

They heard Garcia typing on her keyboard again.

"Okay, listen up ladies and kneel before the amazing, wonderful and sexy as hell Garcia! I cross referenced Calleigh's position with all cars and cells from our suspects. And the car as well as the cell that are in Calleigh's exact position belong to Ryan Wolfe."

Natalia gasped and felt like being sick. "Ryan?"

_'He seems to have a destination he's heading for, try to find any property that might belong to him or his family that's located in the Glades. If we find out where he's going the police might be able to get there in time to back me up.'_

"Alrighty. Gimme just a sec here. Ahhh. GOTCHA! Okay we got a location. I'm sending it to you and Emily as we speak."

_'Good. I need to concentrate on driving Garcia; the road gets worse every second. I'll call you back as soon as I can.'_

_'JJ?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Be careful!'_

_'Always!'_

Emily heard the other line go dead.

"Garcia, keep a close look on her position all the time. Do you hear me? We'll get help. I'll call you as soon as we're at the station."

"Gotcha!"

Emily ended the call and silence fell around the women like a blanket. Natalia was the first who spoke while driving as fast as possible towards the lab.

"He's got Calleigh. If he kills her, I swear to God I'll make him pay."

Emily didn't say anything to that. She thought nearly the same just not because of Calleigh, but because of JJ. If that son of a bitch hurt her he would wish he was never born.

"I'll call Horatio and inform him. He'll probably want to meet us at the lab."

**Miami, 0130, June 04, Miami DADE, the lab**

When they arrived at the lab Horatio was already waiting for them.

"Miss Boa Vista. And you must be Agent Prentiss."

"SSA Emily Prentiss. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lieutenant Caine despite the circumstances."

"The pleasure is all mine, Agent. But let's get inside and you two into some dry clothes. I fear it'll be jumpers we usually use for the suspects. I hope you like orange."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So, I just realized, that I forgot to publish Chapter 9 after I uploaded the doc. I'm really sorry for the long wait. On the plus side you get two updates today :D

In spite of the hour the lab was bustling with activity. Everyone wanted to be there when they finally brought Ryan Wolfe in. Everyone was delighted that they finally knew who the killer was but everyone was deeply worried because Calleigh was in his hands.

Emily registered at once that the blonde detective was well liked upon her colleagues and a lot of them looked up to her. Natalia led her to the women's locker room and gave her one of the jumpers Caine had hinted at. She wasn't happy about the outfit but it beat staying in her wet clothes. She took her credentials, her cell and her service weapon and laid her clothes out to dry then she followed Natalia to the Lieutenant's office.

As soon as she got there she called Garcia again, putting her on speaker.

"Emily? Is that you girlfriend?"

Horatio looked amused at Emily, a smirk crossing his face.

"Hey Garcia. Yes it's me. We're at the lab now. Did you talk to JJ again? Is she okay?"

"Yes I talked to her about a minute ago. She's going after him. Alone. She entered the house and must have set off some kind of alarm because Ryan somehow knew she was there. He was starting towards her. That's the last I know. Emily I'm really worried."

Emily swallowed the lump that was blocking her throat.

"She'll be fine Garcia. JJ knows what she's doing, she can handle herself, she's fully trained and the best shot I've ever met."

"She's never had to shoot someone."

"She'll be fine. Okay, we'll see if we can get there with a copter or a boat or something. I'll call you as soon as I hear something okay."

"Okay." There was a moment of heavy silence before Garcia whispered. "I can't lose her."

_'Me either.'_

"You won't. Everything will be fine." Emily reassured her friend, even if she was worried just as much.

"Later."

Emily ended the call and looked at Lieutenant Caine.

"So what are our options?"

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do right now. I spoke to some people but they're all saying the same. There's no way to reach that spot in the Glades in this weather. We have to wait until the storm let's up."

Natalia interrupted before Emily had the chance to respond.

"But we can't just sit here and wait. Calleigh and JJ are out there. Calleigh is probably already drugged by now and JJ is on her own against a psychopath. We can't just leave them alone. Please Horatio, there has to be a way."

"Miss Boa Vista." Horatio's voice was heavy with compassion. "You know how dear Calleigh is to me. If there was a way I would be the first to take it."

Natalia buried her head in her hands.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I just feel so helpless."

"Well we must trust Agent Prentiss when she says that JJ, I assume that would be Agent Jareau, is capable of dealing with this. Have a little faith Natalia. I will take care of some things so we can roll as soon as the weather allows it. Why don't you two stay here and drink some tea. You must be frozen."

Without waiting for an answer he left the two women alone; with nothing to do then wait.

Natalia got up. "I'll get us some tea. Do you need something else?"

"No, just tea. Thank you."

Once alone, if only for a short while, Emily allowed herself to let her walls down for a moment. She sank down on the armchair and buried her head in her hands, despair and exhaustion taking their toll. She felt her resolve crumble while tears started to well up in her eyes. She tried desperately to hold them back, knowing that when she gave in now, she wouldn't be able to stop and she didn't want anyone to see her fall apart. She took some deep breathes trying to regain her control. She had to keep it together, JJ wouldn't allow her to fall apart. She had to be strong for her, even if she couldn't be there to help her. She could just see JJ's expression and hear her voice.

'_Emily Elizabeth Prentiss don't you dare giving up right now!_' Her blue eyes would gleam with determination burning holes into her soul. '_When the storm lets up I want you here ASAP. Am I clear?'_

"Yes." Emily whispered to herself and started to get herself together. This was neither the time nor the place to fall apart, she had to trust that JJ would pull through, she needed to have faith in her and her abilities.

She took one more steadying breath and pulled herself together when she heard Natalia clear her throat behind her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Emily looked up wearily, she was glad that she had managed to keep the tears at bay at least, her walls not quite up again.

"Yeah. It's just … I'm not good at sitting around and not being able to do something... Knowing my partner is out there. But you're holding up quite well, too."

Natalia gave Emily a steaming cup of tea and sat down on a chair beside her.

"I just have to believe that JJ will save her. There's just no other way. If I let myself start thinking about any other outcome I would break. I can't think about her being hurt or … worse. I just CAN'T."

Emily took hold of one of Natalia's hands, squeezed it tightly and looked her straight into the eyes.

"We will get them back and we will be able to make everything up to them."

They just sat there, sipping at their tea every so often, holding hands and waiting for something, anything to happen.

**Miami, 0130, June 04, an abandoned house in the Everglades**

Inside it was even darker than outside. She turned her flashlight on and let the beam sweep through the room quickly, looking for any threats when her cell started buzzing again.

"Talk!" she whispered into the phone.

"He's moving. Quickly. Towards you. You must've triggered some kind of silent alarm. He knows you're there. You have to…"

JJ didn't let Garcia finish. "Garcia." She interrupted her. "Thanks for the heads-up. Gotta go." JJ knew that Garcia was worried sick, and she really didn't want to be rude, but right now she had to concentrate on Ryan Wolfe. She could apologize to Garcia later; at least that's what she hoped!

She hid behind an armchair and killed the light, listening for any sound, waiting for Ryan to approach her, gun ready. She hoped she could just shoot him and that it would be over. She would put Calleigh into the car and they would drive back. End of story; everyone happy.

She was getting really tired and she knew it was because of her getting hypothermia. She knew she should get out of her wet clothes as quickly as possible and take a warm shower. She had to get her temperature up again, and soon.

Listening for something out of place wasn't easy. The wind was howling around the house and through the broken windows. Thunder was echoing through the night every few seconds and the screen door kept banging and screeching. Her own heart was beating loudly and her blood was rushing through her veins. So listening for silent footsteps, the rustling of clothes or even the breathing of another person was somewhat difficult.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally heard some floorboard squeaking. Only the sound wasn't coming from the direction she had expected it to. She had expected that Ryan would come through the hallway, which was leading deeper into the house, in front of her, but the sound came from her far right, towards what she expected to be the kitchen.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to JJ. She jumped towards her left, rolling away over her left shoulder; she felt something break inside her belt pouch were she kept the syringes, and cursed inwardly. She heard the shot and then the bullet hitting the floor behind her. Turning towards the shooter she aimed in the rough direction he had to be and fired too. She heard her bullet hit something and the cry of pain Ryan let out, but at nearly the same time she heard another shot and felt a sharp pain in her chest, the blow throwing her backwards. She rolled to the side purely out of reflex, fearing the next bullet hitting.

But it didn't come. Instead she heard hobbling noises and figured she must've hit Ryan's leg. Carefully she extracted the bullet form her vest and thanked God for Kevlar.

As quickly as the pain in her chest would allow it she stood up and turned on her flashlight. Searching the floor for blood she found the trail Ryan left and followed it through the kitchen to the basement. Standing besides the door leading into it she pulled it open, the next bullet flying past her, hitting the far wall. Light was streaming into the kitchen now, obviously Ryan had no need for darkness anymore.

The blonde agent stood her back to the wall besides the door and tried to hear something that would help her pinpoint Ryan's location or if he was moving again. But new sounds were adding to the cacophony now; coming up from the basement loud music was drowning out even the thunderstorm outside. JJ didn't know it and she didn't particularly care, but it seemed to be some kind of Metal. Hard, fast and loud, more noise than anything else in her opinion. But at the same time she found it awfully fitting, the music matching her pulse which was beating fast and hard, her body over flooded with adrenaline that kept her going despite the pain, despite her wet clothes, despite the coldness gnawing at her limbs.

She took a deep, calming breath and turned so she was facing the wall now and her right hand was closest to the door. Gun ready she made half a step into the opening and fired three bullets downwards, hoping to get lucky again; there was no time for aiming.

She missed but barely and Ryan retreated further into the house, abandoning the stairs and giving JJ the opportunity to descend; the next step on her mission of getting to Calleigh in time.

She was torn between rushing forward, not wasting any precious time and being careful because like the silent alarm there could be some kind of traps. Ryan clearly had the home advantage here and she knew that going into this without backup was nearly suicidal. But what other choice did she have? She could either go in there, being aware of the risks and trying to get herself and Calleigh out alive or she could turn on her heal and leave, knowing what was in store for the blonde Detective, hating herself for the rest of life for not even trying.

No there was not really a choice. Nobody was able to come to her aid in time, she was Calleigh's only chance.

She regarded the stairs carefully. There wasn't a lot of blood, it was definitely no deathly hit, but it would be enough to hinder him in his movement, giving JJ a slight advantage in the department of mobility. She moved down the wooden, makeshift stairs carefully. The steps were uneven and rotten in some places, humidity accelerating their decay. But they were stable enough to carry Ryan so JJ figured they would hold her as well, even with the additional weight of her Kevlar vest she was still lighter than him.

While descending the stairs she became aware of more details of her surroundings. The stairs were leading into another hallway that run in roughly the same direction as the hallway on the ground level; she wasn't able to tell how far it went yet, but assuming everything Garcia told her was correct, and she tended to be right most of the time, the cellar was as huge as the house above ground, if not larger.

Reaching the corner before the stairs touched the ground she stopped again. She didn't even try to listen for any footsteps or movement, the music effectively robbing her of that chance. But Ryan couldn't hear her either.

She couldn't afford wasting too much time so took a quick peek around the corner giving her a rough idea of the layout of the hallway and any possible hiding places. Retreating once again she tried to summon the layout behind her inner eye. There had been no obvious sign of Ryan but the hallway split up into two directions after only a few feet and she hadn't been able to see any blood drops leading in either direction.

JJ took another peek around the corner; still there were no bullets flying towards her so she stepped into the hallway and approached the t-junction. She was now able to make out tiny blood drops leading down the left hand corridor. With her back to the right wall, gun in a firm grip pointing towards the left hallway she carefully approached the junction, until she reached the corner. The lighting in that section of the basement wasn't as good, the lamps were far apart from each other and some of them weren't working any more, which made for a diffuse light with a lot of shadows.

Due to the angle JJ wasn't able to see the whole hallway, there was a blind area to the far left and either Ryan was hiding there or he had moved further into the building. So she took one more sidestep and saw: nothing. The floor was taking a right turn after a few feet, but Ryan wasn't there; and there weren't any more blood drops. She spun around, saw Ryan aim at her and jumped right back into the hallway she came from. She saw the muzzle flash, heard the shot and felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She let out a small yelp of pain, that was drowned out by the still pounding music and looked disbelievingly at the blood seeping through her shirt. A closer look showed that it was merely a graze and nothing she really needed to worry about now. She could patch it up later.

JJ cursed herself inwardly. She had underestimated Ryan Wolfe; that would not happen again. He had already hit her two times, chances are that she wouldn't survive a third hit, and she'd rather not test that theory. He wouldn't get the chance, not if she had anything to do with it. Gripping her gun more firmly she spun around the corner, firing several times at the spot she had last seen Ryan. But he was already gone, vanished around the next corner, deeper into this labyrinth.

Like on the other side the hallway took a left turn after a few feet, leading further into the house, away from the stairs. Not longer willing to play around she rounded the corner, ready to fire on sight. She wanted to end this quick, before she lost her nerves.

The hallway was empty; there was no sign of Ryan. It ran just straight ahead form here on as far as JJ could see, several doorways leading away on either side of the floor. They all looked the same and there was no way to tell if Ryan or Calleigh or both of them were behind one of them.

Having no other choice JJ started to search room after room, opening doors cautiously always ready to shoot, always prepared to face Ryan and his gun. But all the rooms were empty, without any sign of Ryan or Calleigh. Finally she reached the end of the hallway and there was only one door left; since she hadn't found any other exits both Wolfe and the blonde detective had to be somewhere behind this door.

Standing beside the door, like she had so many times before now, she pushed the door open waiting for some bullets to greet her; but no shot was fired. Cautiously and a little curious she risked a peek into the room; only to be horrified by the sight that greeted her.


	11. Chapter 11

There were dozens of women. All blonde, all dressed in black and all dead. Preserved by the Promidal most of them looked still alive, staged in various obscene positions; partially alone, partially in pairs. Some of them fully dressed, some more naked than anything else.

But what horrified her the most was the fact that Calleigh was there. Ryan had stripped her down to her underwear and shackled her to a giant, wooden X that was positioned in the middle of the room; all the dead women glancing at it with dead eyes, posing as audience.

The urge to vomit was overwhelming but before JJ could decide what to do next Ryan called out to her.

"Agent. Why don't you join us? One more observer won't hurt."

Taking a deep breath JJ stepped into the room, gun ready, and was promptly engulfed by an unusual coldness. This had to be some kind of a cold storage room; it couldn't be more than 60 °F. She spotted Ryan at once, standing behind Calleigh and the cross, pointing his gun at Calleigh's temple.

The blonde CSI didn't move but JJ could see fear, hurt and rage shining from her eyes. She took a shooting stance and aimed at Ryan. It was a tricky shot since he was mostly covered by Calleigh and the risk that she would hit her friend instead of him was not even small. She knew she was a good shot, at cardboard targets at least. She'd never before had to take such a shot with people, let alone a friend, involved.

"Ryan Wolfe. You are under arrest for the murder of all these women, assaulting and abducting a police officer and for attacking a federal agent. Drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head. Step away from her!"

"And what if I don't? You don't have the guts to take the shot and possibly hurt her. Look at you, little girl. You're shaking. You're bleeding, you can barely hold your gun steady. Do you really wanna risk her life? You only have one shot, because if you don't hit the bull's-eye I will kill her."

JJ knew he was right. She was wet, cold and shaking, her left arm stopped hurting a while ago and went numb instead; and she was really tired. She knew she couldn't wait much longer. The shaking would only get worse and the adrenalin would stop keeping her upright altogether. It was now or never. Briefly she looked at Calleigh as if to tell her in advance that she was sorry. Looking into her eyes she saw something new in them. Trust.

She saw that Calleigh tried to speak, but no words came. Yet she could make out the words perfectly.

"I trust you."

JJ felt encouraged by Calleigh's confidence in her; her trust comforting her like a warm blanket. She adjusted her stance once again, took aim and fired.

Ryan looked actually shocked that she took the shot for a moment, before his eyes broke and he fell backwards to the ground, a nasty hole in his head. Quickly JJ went over to him and kicked his gun away. She didn't bother checking for a pulse, the blood flowing freely from his head satisfying proof that he was really dead. She holstered her gun and changed her focus to Calleigh.

"Calleigh? Cal, can you hear me?"

JJ stood in front of the detective and tried to figure out if she was still breathing. Relief flooded her when she heard Calleigh's whispered "Yes."

"Oh thank God, I'm not too late. Don't give up."

JJ opened the pouch on her belt where she had stashed the syringes. Pulling the first one out she nearly panicked when she realized that it was broken. Like in a movie she had a flashback to where she had rolled away over her shoulder earlier and had heard some braking noise. "Please God, no!" She whispered under her breath. Fear gripping at her heart; she didn't have any time to find Calleigh's clothes and the syringes stashed somewhere in them.

With shaking fingers she pulled out the second syringe and let out the breath she didn't even realized she'd been holding. It was functional.

"Calleigh I'm gonna inject the salt solution now, this might hurt a little."

JJ realized that the CSI was following her every move with her eyes and tried to appear as calm and collected as possible. But when she tried to put the needle to Calleigh's arm, she was shaking badly, the cold and her nerves finally catching up with her.

"Jay!" She heard Calleigh's voice, merely a whisper and weak, but still alive.

"You got him, right?"

"Yes. I got him."

"Good!" And as if those few words had cost her all her strength Calleigh closed her eyes.

"NOO!" JJ yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. Without further thought she broke Calleigh's skin with the needle and injected the solution praying to every God and Goddess she ever heard of that it wouldn't be too late.

Time stretched out in all eternity for JJ, while she waited for the solution to work. Every second seemed to last a lifetime and all she could do was wait. She stood in front of Calleigh and waited for a sign, any sign that she would be okay. JJ felt the cold creep further into her body, her clothes not providing any warmth cause they were still damp; she knew she should at least move around a bit, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Calleigh's side.

She took a hold of the detective's hand, stroking it gently and continually, praying under her breath. Finally she felt Calleigh answering the pressure of her hand, and saw her open her eyes again. Never in her whole life had she seen something so beautiful, that made her heart overflow with joy like this simple movements of Calleigh's eyelids.

"Hey! You're still here!"

"Of course I am. Where would I have gone?"

"I thought it was a dream. I thought I only dreamed that you came in just in time and shot Ryan."

"No. I'm here. I really am. Here..." JJ touched Calleigh's cheeks and caressed them gently, Calleigh leaning into the touch, able to move again. "Believe it now?"

"Yes. Now, can we please get outta here?"

JJ searched Ryan and found a set of keys in his jacket; one of them opening the shackles that bound Calleigh to the cross. JJ released the arms first and mentioned for her to hold on to her when she would release the legs so Cal wouldn't crash to the ground when she had to stay on her own again. Together they managed somehow and JJ helped Calleigh sit down.

"I'll try to find your clothes. Any idea where Ryan put them?"

"There's no use, he cut them off my body, but we really should get out of here soon."

Calleigh slowly felt the feeling coming back into her body again; and with the feeling came the cold. And the pain. But she could also think more clearly again, the GHB wearing off along with the Promidal.

"You don't look too good either, we need to get out of the cold. Come on, let's find some place to crash and then wait for the backup to arrive."

JJ helped Calleigh up and together they managed to leave the room and finally the basement. The stairs to the ground floor where challenging, but not because of Calleigh.

The Promidal had finally worn off completely and since Calleigh was in good shape physically she was able to walk on her own soon. At least she would have been. But after a while it became obvious that JJ was on the brink of a circulatory collapse. She was shaking badly now, her skin was cold and clammy and her eyes kept trying to stray out of focus.

When they reached the stairs their roles were reversed and Calleigh was helping JJ.

"Hey Jayj. Do you think Ryan has a bedroom here somewhere? One without any broken windows? I mean?"

Calleigh saw the house now for the first time without being drugged.

"Where exactly are we?"

JJ answered but the words were slurred and Calleigh had problems understanding her at all.

"Evvaglaydes... thunnerstom... cut off."

"Okay. Is your car outside? Where's the key?"

"Yeah, kees immy pokket."

"Good, but let's find a dry room first."

Calleigh hurried them along as fast as she dared to go with a nearly unconscious JJ at her side, but finally they got lucky. At the end of the ground floor hallway was a room Calleigh identified as Ryan's at once. It was clean and tidied up; and the lights worked. The furniture was a little sparse, but that little that was in there seemed to be well kept; the windows were not broken and the bed was made, everything seemed to be in its rightful place. There were two other doors in the room and Calleigh prayed that one of them would lead to a bathroom that hopefully would be as clean.

The detective led JJ to the bed and turned down the covers before she helped JJ sit down on the edge. It was the first time she got a real look at JJ since she had come to her rescue and now she noticed several things that really worried her.

Carefully she opened the Kevlar vest and removed it from JJ, seeing the dent the bullet left over her left breast.

_'That would have been a kill shot. Thank God she wore the Kevlar!'_

Next she removed the jacket, hanging it over a chair to dry, and noticed only then the dried blood on JJ's left upper arm.

"You're shot. I have to clean that up!"

"Naah. Sokay. Stopped bleed'n a'ready."

Calleigh wasn't so sure about that. Yes, the bleeding had stopped, but the wound was still open. JJ had managed to keep it open successfully by rescuing her and not giving her arm any rest. The CSI feared that when JJ's blood started circulating properly again it would start bleeding even worse. It was no critical wound, barely more than a scratch, but it still could make matters worse in JJ's weakened state and there was always the risk of an infection. She pulled the covers around JJ to keep her warm.

"I'll take a quick look around, see if I can find something useful, okay. You just sit here, and don't fall asleep. Do you understand? Why don't you tell me what happened since Natalia and you split up at the club? It's the last thing I really remember."

Calleigh took a step back and watched JJ carefully. At first she thought she would just fall over but after some swaying she steadied herself and actually started talking.

"Commu ... communision wenn dead. Started look'n fo' ya."

Calleigh quickly crossed the room and opened the first door. It led to a walk in closet and she was glad to find some pyjamas and additional blankets for them. She took the blankets and two new looking pajamas and threw them on the bed before heading to the other door.

"Couldn' find ya. Wenn outsigh. Was rainin' hawt."

Calleigh listened with one ear what JJ told her, but it was hard to understand since she blurred the few words she used together. Well, she would ask her again later.

She opened the second door and let out a breath of relief. It was indeed a bathroom. A clean bathroom. And the water was working too!

She looked around and opened the mirror cabinet above the sink, finding it fully equipped with all kinds of medical stuff.

"Saw ya withim. Follow ya immy ca'. Road flood'd. EmenNat cuttoff."

Calleigh grabbed some gauze, self-adhesive dressing, some antiseptic, a pair of scissors, a clinical thermometer and some wet cloths and hurried back to the younger agent. She put everything down on the table and looked into JJ's eyes, trying to get her attention.

"JJ? Jennifer! Listen to me. I'm going to undress you now, patch your wound up and get you in some dry clothes okay?"

She waited for JJ to nod slightly before she started doing just that. She unbuttoned the shirt and tried to remove it carefully, but the blood on the shirt had dried and it stuck to the wound so Calleigh had to cut the sleeve open to be able to remove it completely. She then started to wash the dried blood of JJ's arm and cleaned the wound as good as possible before putting some antiseptic on it.

JJ hissed out in pain as the alcohol hit the open wound, but she didn't pull her arm away.

Calleigh then dressed the wound, adding some pressure so it would not reopen when JJ's body temperature got back to normal.

The rest was easy and quick. She removed the rest off JJ's clothes, even the underwear and helped her into one of the pajamas. She put the thermometer under JJ's arm and put on the other pajama while she waited for the results of the measuring.

"Cal? Wanna sleep."

"No. You can't sleep now. We have to get your body heat up first. Let's see what the thermometer says, shall we?"

It read 96° F and Calleigh desperately tried to remember everything she learned about hypothermia.

"Hey now, what do you say to calling Emily really quick and tell her we're okay?"

"Mmmm. 'Kay."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey now, what do you say to calling Emily really quick and tell her we're okay?"

"Mmmm. 'Kay."

Calleigh took JJ's cell and scrolled through the entries until finally finding Emily's number at E.

She dialed and Emily picked up at once. "JJ?"

"No, it's Calleigh."

"Oh thank God. Are you okay? Where's JJ? What about Ryan? Where are you?" Calleigh could hear the relief in Emily's voice, but she still sounded really nervous and edgy.

"Wow. Slow down. I'm a little beat, but I'll live. JJ will be okay. She's suffering from a little hypothermia but she'll be okay. She shot Ryan and we're still at his house in the Glades. When will you be able to get us out of here?" Calleigh stated the facts, trying to assure Emily and herself that everything was gonna be okay.

"We'll have to wait until the storm let's up. The forecast said that it'll get better tomorrow around noon. The streets are flooded and there's too much wind for a copter. Will you manage until then? You can't let her fall asleep."

"Yes, we'll deal. Just bring a medic. She has some nasty bruises and a graze at her arm. I patched her up but I guess a doctor should take a look at it."

"Oh I can assure you: I'll bring a complete hospital if I have to."

„Hey Emily. Would you talk to JJ for a second? I want to search this room a little more thorough, but I fear she'll fall asleep."

"Yes. Please."

"She's kinda hard to understand though. But she's not hallucinating, it all makes sense."

Calleigh crouched down before JJ and held the cell out to her.

"Hey JJ. It's Emily. She wants to talk to you."

And surely JJ took the cell from Calleigh and started talking.

"Em'ly."

With one eye still on JJ she went to the bathroom again and searched for other useful stuff. She found towels, soap and shampoo but left everything in its place. A hot shower sounded really good to her right now, but for JJ it would be lethal. She could lose the rest of her body heat at the core.

"I'm really tired." JJ said slowly but seemed to be trying to talk clearly as if not to worry Emily further.

Calleigh crossed the room again heading for the closet now.

"Ya, will do it fo' ya."

The blonde CSI searched the closet thoroughly and systematically. Besides clothes and shoes she found a radio unit that was set to the police frequency, some stash of GHB and luckily two bottles of mineral water and a bottle of Coke. Coke was a good thing actually because it contained a lot of sugar and since she couldn't make any tea it was the next best thing.

"Hurry. Miss you baby."

"Cal, she wanna talk to ya."

Calleigh heard JJ call out for her, grabbed the water and the coke and went back into the main room. She put the bottles on the table and took the cell back from the agent.

She listened carefully what Emily had to say.

"I've never seen her like this before. She's our press liaison for God's sake, she's a very articulate person usually. You have to get her warm and keep her safe until we can come and get you." And then she added more softly. "Please!"

"Don't worry. She'll be okay. I promise! I won't let anything happen to her."

"Natalia says she's glad you're okay. She was really worried."

Calleigh sighed, she really had not the strength to think about Natalia now.

"Tell her I'll have a lot to think about, but I will talk to her soon. Don't call us until it's an emergency, the battery is running low and maybe we'll need the cell if JJ gets worse."

"Sure. I'm really glad you're okay Calleigh."

"Ya. Me too. Tell everyone we said hi. And tell Nat … just tell her I need some time."

"Okay. See you soon."

The line went dead and Calleigh wondered briefly what Emily really felt for JJ. But she had no time to think about it because JJ tried to lay down.

"NO! JJ don't lay down. Come here."

Calleigh sat down on the bed her back to the headboard and pulled JJ against her, snuggling up to her from behind and pulled the blankets around them.

"Come on JJ. Tell me what happened after you started following us."

Calleigh asked question after question to keep JJ talking and awake. In between she shared the Coke with her she found earlier. She took JJ's temperature after an hour again. The thermometer read 97°F now, but Calleigh found that it rose way too slowly. JJ still wasn't shaking and she knew that this was a bad sign. She had to start shaking in order to produce body heat on her own.

"JJ. I will take off my pajamas now and then I will strip you down also. You will get warmer better that way. Do you understand?"

"Ya I know. Medical trainen'."

Calleigh helped JJ sit up and extracted herself from the heap of blankets they had been under. She stood up and stripped quickly; there was no room for this to be awkward or to even think about any further implications. Calleigh just did what she had to do. Then she unbuttoned JJ's pajama top and removed it from her shoulders, carefully avoiding the wound on her arm. She knelt down in front of her and helped her out of the bottoms. She threw everything on a pile on the ground and climbed into the bed again resuming her former position. She pulled JJ close to enable as much skin to touch as possible. The agent's skin was still cold to the touch and Calleigh shuddered at the full body contact. Pulling the blankets close around them she created a cocoon around them, only their heads poking out.

Miami, 0400, June 04, Miami DADE, the lab

Natalia had fetched them a second and a third cup of tea. They didn't speak, they just sat there side by side, still holding onto each other, praying, hoping and waiting. Horatio had come in once to tell them that he had sent everybody home because the weather wouldn't clear before noon. He wanted them to go too, but both women refused to leave claiming not being able to sleep anyway.

"You just hold on okay. We will get them both back." And with that he left them alone again.

Silence settled onto the room again both women feeling comforted by the other one. Emily nearly fell off the chair when her cell started ringing.

She looked at the caller ID.

"It's JJ.!"

"JJ?"

"No, it's Calleigh."

"Oh thank God. Are you okay? Where's JJ? What about Ryan? Where are you?" Emily shot all her questions at Calleigh at once. She was really relieved that Calleigh was obviously okay but she really needed to know how JJ was doing.

"Wow. Slow down. I'm a little beat, but I'll live. JJ will be okay. She's suffering from a little hypothermia but she'll be okay. She shot Ryan and we're still at his house in the Glades. When will you be able to get us out of here?"

Emily sighed deeply and closed her eyes. JJ was gonna be okay. She gave Natalia a radiant smile trying to let her know that she didn't need to worry anymore.

"We'll have to wait until the storm let's up. The forecast said that it'll get better tomorrow around noon. The streets are flooded and there's too much wind for a copter. Will you manage until then? You can't let her fall asleep."

"Yes, we'll deal. Just bring a medic. She has some nasty bruises and a graze at her arm. I patched her up but I guess a doctor should take a look at it."

"Oh I can assure you: I'll bring a complete hospital if I have to."

„Hey Emily. Would you talk to JJ for a second? I want to search this room a little more thorough, but I fear she'll fall asleep."

"Yes. Please." Emily would go through hell right now just to hear JJ's voice, to hear for herself that she was alive.

"She's kinda hard to understand though. But she's not hallucinating, it all makes sense."

" Hey Jayj. How are you holding up?"

Emily was grateful for hearing JJ at the other end of the line, but worry about her slow and childlike pronunciation soon rose up in her.

"Yes I know. But you've been so strong today already. You have to be strong a little while longer. Can you do that for me?"

"That's my girl. Now listen to Calleigh, she'll help you. And I'll come and get you later, okay?"

"Let me talk to Calleigh again. See you later."

A little shocked Emily waited for Calleigh to take the cell again.

"I've never seen her like this before. She's our press liaison for God's sake, she's a very articulate person usually. You have to get her warm and keep her safe until we can come and get you." And then she added more softly. "Please!"

"Don't worry. She'll be okay. I promise! I won't let anything happen to her."

Natalia grabbed Emily's shoulder and whispered.

"Tell her that I'm so happy she's okay."

"Natalia says she's glad you're okay. She was really worried."

Emily gave Natalia a small smile. She knew how the brunette CSI must be feeling.

"Tell her I'll have a lot to think about, but I will talk to her soon. Don't call us until it's an emergency, the battery is running low and maybe we'll need the cell if JJ gets worse."

"Sure. I'm really glad you're okay Calleigh."

"Ya. Me too. Tell everyone we said hi. And tell Nat … just tell her I need some time."

"Okay. See you soon."

The line went dead again and Emily put the cell on the desk turning fully towards Natalia.

"They're gonna be okay. JJ shot Ryan and got to Calleigh in time. They're both a little roughed up, but nothing too serious. Calleigh says to tell you she needs some time, but she'll talk to you soon."

With tears in their eyes both women fell into each others' arms all the pressure finally giving way and the emotions rushing to the surface.

**Miami, 0400, June 04, an abandoned house in the Everglades**

Calleigh was fighting sleep herself by now. It had been a long night with all kinds of emotions and physical strain, throwing her from one extreme to the next without the opportunity to digest any of it. She had a lot to think about, starting with Natalia. But now was not the time. She had to stay awake and she had to keep JJ awake too. She could think about all this later; when they were safe in some hospital with their friends around them, watching over them.

"Hey Jayj, wanna play a game? How about 20 questions, just without the booze? I'll start okay?"

Calleigh was hoping to shock JJ into a more alert state of mind. She had figured out by now that JJ thought of herself as straight up until recently and was now questioning herself, her feelings and her life up until now. She would bet a month's salary that the little "talk" with Natalia had not left her unperturbed and had opened her eyes some more. She hoped to get through the fog that seemingly had invaded JJ's mind with some inappropriate questions she would never ask under normal circumstances.

"So... You and Emily? Are you sleeping together?"

JJ's reaction beat her highest expectations. Her eyes flew open and she sat up straight.

"What?"

But before Calleigh could answer JJ started shaking very badly and all Calleigh could do was to hold her close. She was relieved that JJ finally started shaking, because it was a sign that her body was fighting the hypothermia on its own now. She really liked the blonde agent and wouldn't have forgiven herself if she suffered or died because she had come to her rescue.

Filled with joy Calleigh just held JJ and whispered softly into her ear that everything would be okay now. Over and over again, tears of relief filling her eyes.

JJ felt like she had lost control over her body but she was finally able to think clearly again; not necessarily a good thing in her book right now. With the feeling in her body came the pain rushing back to her. Her arm started throbbing, where the bullet had grazed her and she felt like she'd been hit by a truck all over, her skin tingling and burning everywhere. She couldn't stop shaking while her mind worked on double speed remembering and realizing what happened and trying to comprehend all of it. Memories rushing back to her, snippets and glimpses of the last hours jumbled together with fragments of her dreams and thoughts of the last two days, making her head spin.

The pain in her limbs got worse due to the blood rushing back to them, her circulation starting up again full force now and she let out a small whimper, not able to mask her pain any longer. Calleigh's hold on her tightened slightly, her words merely a soothing background noise until now coming into focus.

"It will be okay, the pain's gonna be gone soon. I promise. You made it through the worst already. It's gonna be okay. I'm here!"

JJ felt herself relax into Calleigh's arms knowing she had managed to get her this far already. And despite her pain, despite the place and that they were cut off from rescue for the time being she felt totally safe.

After what seemed like an eternity to JJ the shivering subsided and the pain stopped. Only the wound on her arm still hurt. She finally felt warm again and she finally felt human again. She started fidgeting in Calleigh's arms until she was able to turn around a bit in order to look at the detective properly.

"Thanks." Her voice was a little raw, she remembered screaming. Screaming out in pain, screaming out of fear that she was to late to safe Calleigh.

"I'm the one who should thank you. You saved me. You came after us, you fought Ryan and you won. That was really brave and really stupid. Rushing after me like that without back up."

"You would have died. I would never have forgiven myself if I didn't at least tried."

"I know. I would have done the exact same thing. Amazing shot by the way! We should go to the range together sometime."

"Sounds good. I'd really like that."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** So, this is there is one more chapter after this one, and I will post that one, too today.

This is the chapter where it gets sexy :D have fun!

JJ snuggled up to Calleigh again, comfortable silence settling upon the room. Calleigh thought that JJ had finally fallen asleep when the agent spoke again.

"You know, I had a dream, yesterday I think, were you asked me the exact same question."

"Huh? What question?" Calleigh was confused, she had long forgotten the question she had asked last.

"If Emily and I were sleeping together."

"Oh. That was... I know you don't. You didn't even consider anything like that until you met me."

"True."

JJ's thoughts were racing. In that dream Calleigh had kissed her. Had that been a dream? Or did that really happen? All she knew was that she had liked that kiss. And she had also liked kissing Natalia.

"Can I ask you something that may sound a little weird?" JJ had to know if it was only a dream.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Did you … when you asked me if Emily and I were sleeping together... did you kiss me?"

"No, I didn't. I'd never do that. Taking advantage of someone like that."

"It was only a dream then."

Calleigh wasn't really sure but she thought she heard a little regret in JJ's voice. Suddenly she became aware of their state of closing or better non clothing. She felt JJ's skin all over her body, warm, soft and inviting. And when she looked at JJ again she could tell that something had changed between them. There was a charge to the air, a tension between them that hadn't been there before. Her eyes dropped to JJ's mouth and she had to moisten her own lips with her tongue, because the urge to simply lean in and kiss the woman before her became overwhelming.

"Would you..." She had to clear her throat because her voice threatened to break. "Would you want me to?"

JJ's heart started to speed up when she saw Calleigh's glance drop to her lips and her tongue licking along her own lips. Did she want Calleigh to kiss her?

And right then JJ became aware that yes, she wanted Calleigh to kiss her and she even wanted to kiss her back real bad. In the last two days the two of them had become real close. They had comforted each other, talked, slept in the same bed, had been through hell and had saved each others' lives. They had become friends, they had built trust and respect. JJ knew that she loved Calleigh, just not romantically and she trusted her; and she needed to know. She needed to know if she was chasing ghosts or if she really was gay. But she didn't want to hurt Calleigh either. She didn't want to play her, lead her on.

"Cal, listen. I really would like that, but..."

But Calleigh didn't let her finish. She leaned in and silenced JJ with a tender kiss. It was just a hint of a touch but it sent jolts of electricity through both women.

JJ was lost right then. The images of the dream came back to her and she buried her hands in Calleigh's blonde hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. The detective could all but moan at JJ's forwardness, eagerly accepting the agent's tongue and sucking it into her mouth. The kiss was quickly heating up, both women battling for the upper hand. Finally they broke apart gasping for air. Calleigh couldn't believe how much darker JJ's eyes had become. They were like the sea on a stormy day and the detective had the feeling that she could easily drown in those depths.

Carefully she caressed JJ's cheek, letting her fingers drift slowly across her cheekbone, up to her forehead and along the eyebrows. JJ closed her eyes and let out a contend sigh.

Calleigh was lost in the feeling of JJ's skin beneath her fingers and the muscles moving beneath them. When Ryan had carried her into the cold storage room she had been slowly coming to and what she saw terrified her. She didn't fear Ryan or what he would do to her, she wasn't lucid enough for that but entering this room and seeing all those blonde Barbies made her panic. She thought she saw JJ there, she saw her face in every one of them. When the drug kept wearing off she was able to see that JJ wasn't there, that those were the missing women and some they hadn't known of, but in these first seconds she really thought JJ was dead already. Feeling her now, alive, warm and breathing was like a miracle and she didn't want to stop touching her. So she didn't.

JJ felt Calleigh's hands moving from her face, over her throat to her shoulders; light, fleeting caresses that made her shiver but this time not because of the cold she had felt for so long but due to the warm, tingling sensations she felt everywhere that Calleigh touched her. When the detective started outlining her collarbones she couldn't hold back the building moan any longer. This felt so good and it had been so long since someone had touched her like this. So filled with emotion, longing, need, raw desire and yet careful and a little hesitant. She wondered briefly why she wasn't freaking out about the fact that she was naked in bed with Calleigh Duquesne and that she was enjoying every second of it. But on the other hand she knew exactly why. She trusted the blonde detective. She trusted her with her life and she knew Calleigh would never want anything from her she wouldn't give freely. And on top of that she had come to the conclusion that life was too short to be afraid of love.

When she moaned Calleigh's hand stopped any movement and confused she opened her eyes. She saw terror rising in Calleigh's eyes, scolding herself for taking advantage of her like that, of taking this so far when JJ had made it perfectly clear that she hadn't been with a woman before and that she was confused by her feelings towards women now.

But JJ wouldn't let Calleigh feel guilty. She needed this as much as the detective did. Feeling connected to someone on a primal level, just feeling alive, feeling loved.

She looked into the detective's eyes, hoping the other blonde would understand her without many words.

"Don't stop!"

JJ was surprised how husky her own voice sounded and saw in wonder how the sound made Calleigh shudder.

The detective looked back at her, searching for answers in her blue eyes, still not moving an inch.

Calleigh was not prepared for what she found in those blue eyes. She had thought she might see confusion, indecisiveness, turmoil or even fear but she was not the least prepared for the need, the resolve and the trust she found. The look in JJ's eyes made her shudder again and she had to hold herself back to not simply ravish the agent.

"You sure?"

JJ saw that Calleigh was using all her strength to hold back and she really didn't want that. She wanted the whole package, the real deal. She threw Calleigh a smoldering glance.

"Stop. Talking. Now."

And with that she as much as threw herself at the detective kissing her fiercely and started to explore the other body with her hands, a little hesitant at first.

JJ couldn't believe the fire that coursed through her by simply kissing Calleigh. She let her hands roam freely over the other woman's body, glad that they were already naked, because she was pretty sure she had ripped the clothes simply off Calleigh's body. Somehow they ended up with JJ on top straddling Calleigh's waist. The detective reached out for her, but JJ wouldn't have it. She grabbed Calleigh's wrists and pressed her hands into the pillows beside her head. When she leaned in to whisper something into the other woman's ear their breasts touched lightly, sending another electrical surge through her body that made her gasp.

"Can you keep your hands to yourself for a little while? Please, let me do this."

"Uhu!" Was Calleigh's not so intelligent answer.

With a wicked smile JJ sat up again, looking down at the woman beneath her.

She took her time, finally able to look at the detective without restraint. She started the journey with her eyes at Calleigh's face, taking in every detail. She wanted to remember this forever, wanted to memorize all of it. They both knew that this was most probably a one-time deal. Under normal circumstances this would never have happened. They were both way to professional, way to devoted to their work. But they were both wounded, physically and emotionally and they needed an outlet for all of it.

JJ let her eyes wander from Calleigh's face over her throat down her chest to her breasts. They looked perfect and the agent wondered if they wouldn't feel and taste even better.

The openly hungry gaze JJ let sweep over her body made Calleigh squirm. She felt the bare looks like touches on her skin. Never before had anyone looked at her quite like this. When JJ's journey stopped at her breasts, lingering there the detective let out a whimper. She felt her nipples harden without being touched at all.

"Please JJ. Touch me."

Calleigh's voice pulled JJ out of her trance like state where she had imagined what she would do to the beautiful woman beneath her. But when she became aware of her surroundings again she realized that she didn't have to imagine. She could do it for real!

The detective moved beneath her putting some friction to her already soaking center. Both women moaned at the sensation. Calleigh felt wetness coating her lower abdomen and registered that she was soaking wet herself by now. And JJ hadn't even touched her.

And then JJ reached out and started to just do that.

The agent was soon lost in the feeling of Calleigh's skin beneath her hands, of the slightly salty taste of her on her tongue.

She was celebrating that she was still alive.

That she was breathing.

Little gasps and moans under her hands, due to her mouth sucking on her nipples, due to her tongue drawing circles and patterns on her breasts. Gasping for air, groaning, muttering her name under her breath over and over again. And then moving lower to her abdomen.

That she was moving.

She squirmed beneath her, her hips rotating in the desperate need for friction. Her hands grasping at the pillows for something to hold on to. Her muscles spasming helplessly under her caresses. Her head thrown back in ecstasy, trashing from side to side, eyes closed tightly.

That she was still able to change.

A sheen of sweat was covering her body and goose bumps rose wherever she was touching her, kissing her, nibbling at her skin.

That she was still alive.

Her heart was racing wildly, hammering in her chest and her pulse was beating wildly under her skin.

JJ was celebrating upon Calleigh's body and she couldn't get enough of touching her, tasting her and learning how she reacted to her caresses. She had no idea how this worked, but she started at what she liked herself and went from there, working with Calleigh's responses. And she was blown away by the detective's fierce reactions. Her moans and gasps went straight to her core and she felt herself getting more aroused with every passing second, every whimper, every moan. She kissed her way down Calleigh's body, feeling her movements getting more desperate, more ecstatic, hearing her moans get louder.

_Still moving!_

When she came near Calleigh's center the smell of her arousal was like a blow to her stomach that made her slightly lightheaded. She hesitated a little, not quite sure how to proceed, what Calleigh expected her to do.

_Still able to change!_

No that was no quite the truth. She knew what she most probably should do, and she knew that she liked it herself. She really wanted to do it, she wanted to taste Calleigh, she wanted to make her come screaming her name on the top of her lungs.

_Still breathing!_

She just wasn't sure how to do it.

One second turned to two, to three. Calleigh must have somehow picked up on her uncertainty because suddenly she felt her stroking softly through her hair. JJ looked up into forest green eyes and felt a wave of calm settle upon her. She smiled a little uncertain.

Calleigh made a come hither motion and JJ crawled up beside her until they were lying side by side, facing each other. Calleigh's breath was still a little fast and JJ couldn't look into her eyes without feeling a little embarrassed. But the detective put a finger under her chin and lifted it up until they looked into each others' eyes.

Finally Calleigh leaned in and kissed her again. It was a kiss meant to calm her, to soothe her nerves.

"Don't worry. It's not as hard as you think. Just follow your instincts like you did before. Just trust yourself." Calleigh's voice was calm and steady and betrayed the turmoil raging through her. She hadn't been with someone in quite a while either and her body demanded release. But she could hold on a little longer. She kissed JJ again, more demanding, more aggressive this time and then rolled them over so she was now on top.

She threw JJ a wicked glance. "Let me show you."

Calleigh kissed her way down JJ's body in very much the same path the other blonde had followed earlier. She started massaging her breasts lightly while sucking on her collarbone which made JJ moan and arch into her hands urging her on.

She had felt JJ's arousal earlier upon her stomach and knew that it probably wouldn't take much to bring her over the edge. But nevertheless she wanted this to be something special for JJ. She should always be able look back on her first time with a smile on her face and dreamy eyes. She followed her hands with her mouth, sliding slowly south until she straddled one of JJ's thighs. She started to lap at one of her breasts, kissing, nibbling biting all around the hard peak screaming for attention. At the same time she kept massaging the other breast, alternating with rolling the rock hard nipple between her thumb and her forefinger. Her other hand strayed further south exploring the flat of JJ's stomach, the muscles contracting rapidly under her caresses. She drew small circles across the stomach, each stroke bringing her closer to the tempting curls and what lay beneath them.

JJ was reduced to Jell-O, Calleigh's hand and mouth sending electric shocks through her body, and each of them hit her straight at the core. She was sure that she had never been this wet before. Ever. No one had been able to let her lose control like that, no one had managed to reduce her to moaning and whimpering without being able to form one single coherent thought, no one had her begging for release before.

"Oh God, Calleigh please. Please touch me. I need you."

JJ's plea shot right through Calleigh and she felt a fresh wave of arousal hitting her. Without being consciously thinking about it she started rubbing herself on JJ's thigh to find her own release. She let her hand wander from JJ's stomach into the dark curls sliding a finger carefully along her sex. JJ pushed up against her, trying to take her in, gasping for air.

"Please Cal. Please. Make me come."

Calleigh was overwhelmed by the wetness meeting her and without problems she slid two fingers into JJ's center making her scream out in ecstasy.

"God yes!"

Calleigh started pumping into JJ, matching the rhythm with her own thrusts on JJ's thigh. And although JJ was lost somewhere between losing her mind and shattering to pieces she somehow registered what Calleigh was doing.

She lifted her trashing head and growled at the detective.

"Don't you dare! That's my job."

Calleigh moaned at JJ's commanding tone but stopped her own movements. She added a third finger instead and picked up her speed. She looked at the blonde agent in wonder. She had been taken by her from the first glance, but the more she learned about her the more she came to respect and like her. And now she was trashing beneath her, matching her every thrust. She had her head thrown back again and her eyes were closed, throwing it helplessly from side to side, moaning and gasping in between uttering some swearwords and pleas.

"Oh my. Fuck Cal. Harder. Please. Don't … stop. Yes, right there!"

Calleigh adjusted her position lightly and pulled out of JJ completely.

Blue eyes shot open in surprise, but before she was even able to voice her dislike Calleigh had already swept her tongue through JJ's labia hitting the clit for the first time.

"Fuck yes!" Was all she could utter before Calleigh started sucking on her clit, sending her crashing over the edge.

JJ had felt the pressure building, nearly up to a point where she thought she couldn't take any more and would literally explode and then suddenly Calleigh was sucking at her clit and she felt herself going over the edge, only not falling but flying. She felt all her muscles contract and heard herself scream for Calleigh at the top of her lungs until finally the pressure was gone and she started to come down from her high.

Calleigh chose this moment to start lapping up the juices flowing freely from JJ's center and licking at her clit again.

JJ felt Calleigh's tongue move again and was taken by surprise as another climax started building rapidly sending her crashing over the edge yet again.

Only now was Calleigh satisfied and started kissing her way up JJ's now boneless body until she was lying beside the agent again. Soothingly she caressed her cheek, waiting for her friend to catch her breath and open her eyes again.

It took JJ some minutes to get herself back under control and stop trembling with slight aftershocks. But finally her breathing became regular again and she opened her eyes.

Without any forewarning she kissed Calleigh, moaning at her own taste on the detective's lips and tongue. She rolled on top of Calleigh and pressed her back into the pillows at the shoulders.

She sat up and looked down at her friend with a challenging smirk.

"Someone has been a good girl."

JJ's voice and attitude sent new shivers down Calleigh's body, she didn't know what happened but she was surely not going to complain.

"You owned yourself a reward detective."

JJ wasn't sure where her confidence came from but she felt like all her insecurities and embarrassment had flown out of the window with her climax. She let her forefinger glide downwards starting at Calleigh's collarbones until she reached her belly button and circled lazily around it.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do to you?"

Calleigh could only look at JJ in wonder. The shyness and awkwardness from earlier had vanished and had made room for a predatory, sultry attitude that did nothing to soothe her already racing nerves. Since JJ didn't continue Calleigh figured she wanted her to answer the more rhetorical question. So she shook her head.

"No."

JJ started moving her finger again drawing lazy patterns on Calleigh's body seemingly absent minded.

"Well, since you've been such a good girl and made me cum real good I'm gonna eat you out. I'll drive my tongue into your center, hard and fast. And then I will lick at your clit, and nibble and suck on it until you forget your own name and will only be able to scream mine."

JJ had no idea what possessed her to say such things let alone do them. But she was going to do exactly what she'd told Calleigh who was already moaning beneath her from her talking alone. She knew Calleigh had been close before she told her to stop and now she wanted to draw this out for a little while longer.

Slowly she slid down from the detective's body and the bed and knelt down before it. She then grabbed Calleigh's legs behind the knees and pulled her towards the edge in one swift move. She put Calleigh's legs over her shoulders and dove right in, making true to her promise.

At the first touch Calleigh moaned loudly and her hips rose from the mattress so that JJ had to hold her down with two hands to keep her steady. Calleigh's taste exploded on her tongue and she moaned into her center, sending small vibrations through Calleigh's clit. But JJ didn't let herself get distracted. She knew Calleigh was already on the brink of an orgasm and she wanted to make the most of it. She pushed into Calleigh's center as deep as possible and started a fast rhythm while she let her thumb circle around her clit. She threw a quick glance along Calleigh's body and felt her breath hitch at the beauty of the sight before her. Calleigh Duquesne in the throes of ecstasy was surely a memory to behold. She seemed to glow from inside, her face was flushed and beads of sweat were standing on her forehead and between her breasts. Her blonde hair lay spread out around her head like a halo while her hands tore helplessly at the sheets.

"So beautiful!" She muttered into Calleigh's center and picked up speed again. She alternated her hand and her mouth now and started teasing Calleigh's clit with her tongue while she drove two fingers into her center. Calleigh let out a small cry of pleasure and gasped for air.

"Faster, harder. Oh sweet Jesus!"

JJ did as she was told, pumping her finger harder and faster into Calleigh's sex and started sucking on her clit simultaneously.

Calleigh wasn't able to silence the scream rushing from her throat when she came after only a few hard thrusts.

"Jaaaay!"

And then the wave rushed her away and stars exploded behind her eyes.

When Calleigh stopped spinning and could breathe again she was tucked under the blanket JJ embracing her from behind. She turned around in the embrace looking straight into JJ's baby blues.

Neither of them spoke, they were just looking at each other, exhausted but sated and before either of them noticed it they had fallen asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Miami, 1217, June 04, an abandoned house in the Everglades**

Calleigh awoke from the sound of rotors cutting through the air in front of the house. Instantly she was wide awake.

'_Natalia.'_

"Hey JJ. Wake up. They're here. We need to get dressed."

JJ sat up straight at once, the blanket falling down leaving her upper torso exposed to the detective.

There was a second of awkwardness between them but JJ turned fully towards Calleigh raising her hand to her neck and pulling her in for a slow kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it reassured them both. They would talk about everything later.

And then they both kicked into action, getting out of the bed and into the pajamas since almost all of their clothes were unusable anyway. Cut, torn, bloody or simply ruined by dirt. From outside they could hear shouting over the noise of not one, but two helicopters. Soon voices and the sound of boots running towards them filled the air and the quiet. JJ could hear Emily's voice calling for her and another female voice calling for Calleigh.

"We're down the hall!"

And then the door burst open and Emily and Natalia rushed in, happy tears streaking down their faces upon seeing them up an alive.

**Miami, 2227, June 06, Sally's**

JJ and Calleigh had been rushed to the hospital where they had given their statements after a bath and a thorough medical check and they had been released just this morning after being forced to stay at the hospital for two nights for observation. The other half of the BAU team had closed their case the day before and Garcia, Hotch and Morgan had arrived in the morning to check in on JJ. Jason and Reid stayed behind to wrap up the case and would follow if it was possible. They were all leaving Miami the next day and were now at a club near the hotel to party together with the Miami CSIs.

Everyone got along well. Horatio and Hotch were deep in a conversation about the pros and cons of evidence and profiling, Morgan and Eric were swapping stories how they caught the bad guys or maybe they were exchanging strategies for getting laid while the girls were hitting the dance floor.

They were all dancing as a group occupying the better part of the dance floor, but since it was a workday and a slow night at the club nobody minded.

JJ was enjoying herself immensely. During the two days she was forced to spend at the hospital she had bonded even more with Calleigh. They did a lot of talking. Work, their childhood, past relationships, dreams for the future.

_Emily and Natalia left for the night after the two blondes had told them to get some sleep and that they would be perfectly fine for some hours without them. Which left Calleigh and JJ alone for the first time after they were rescued. They were both thankful that they had people to care and look after them but now they were glad to be finally alone for a while. _

_Some minutes passed without either of them speaking, both enjoying the silence lost in their respective thoughts. But after a while Calleigh looked over at JJ and asked._

"_So, do you regret it happened?"_

_JJ's head whipped around to the detective, her eyes sporting a mix of confusion and hurt._

"_What? No! Why would I regret it? Do you?"_

_The two blonde's eyes locked and after only one or two seconds Calleigh got out of her bed and into JJ's, putting her arms around the younger agent and hugging her tightly._

_After a moment Calleigh started to speak again._

"_Listen JJ. I don't regret anything. I think we both know that last night wasn't about love. But it wasn't about sex either. Well not just about sex. Actually there's a lot of things it wasn't. But it doesn't matter. It was what we both needed, out of slightly different reasons maybe, but we needed it nonetheless. We needed someone, the warmth of another body, the comfort of someone close. It was sort of convenient but I'm really glad it was you. No actually I don't think it could have been anyone else. If I didn't care for you as much as I do, this wouldn't have worked out. It wouldn't have been this amazing. Because I trust you I could let go completely, I didn't have to hold back anything, because in this short time we've known each other you already saw me at my worst. And I felt safe with you to let go of my control. Last night was something special. For me and I'd like to think for you too. So no, I don't regret it, not a bit. I love you, not like a lover but you're family and the only regret I could have is if this destroyed our friendship. You are an amazing woman Jennifer Jareau and I am proud to be your friend. I don't wanna lose that."_

_Calleigh looked at JJ and was shocked to see tears stream down the younger woman's face._

"_JJ, What is it? Are you hurting? Do you need me to call a nurse?"_

_But JJ smiled through her tears at the detective and shook her head._

"_No. I'm fine. Really. It's just... what you said."_

"_Did I day something wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you or pressure you in any way. Wait. You don't... You are not in love with me, are you? Oh God I'm so stupid. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..."_

_Finally JJ was able to get Calleigh's attention and stop her ramblings._

"_Calleigh! Cal. Stop okay."_

_She raised a hand and stroke across the detective's cheek lightly._

"_I get it, okay? I understand what you mean. It's okay."_

_JJ waited until Calleigh had calmed down before continuing._

"_I feel the same way. I just.. I really didn't want to hurt you in any way and I'm really glad that you feel the same way about what happened as I do. I'm glad I got to know you and that we are friends. I'm glad last night happened, maybe minus the scary life threatening parts. And I'm glad it was you. It was wonderful and so much more than I expected. I'm still confused about my feelings but one thing I know for sure: Nothing or no one will ever be able to destroy this friendship we have. And this will sound corny now; because it's forged with blood. We've been through hell and wouldn't have come out alive if we didn't work together. It was either we both live or we both die. We came out on top and needed to connect on another level too. That was what last night was about. So, we're good, right?"_

_It was Calleigh's turn now to smile at her younger friend._

"_Yes, we're good. More than good."_

_And then she leaned in and kissed JJ again, but this time it was a mere kiss between friends._

The music changed to a slower beat. The five women on the dance floor looked at each other a little unsure until, just after a moment of hesitation, JJ took a hold of Calleigh and pulled her close. Natalia shrugged and held her hand out in invitation to Emily who accepted laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" Garcia stood between the two slowly and very closely dancing pairs hands on her hips. But before anyone could do something Morgan came up to her and dragged her away.

"Come on baby girl. I want ya to explain to my buddy Eric here why the BAU is graced with your presence!"

Calleigh and JJ were dancing together like they had done this a million times, their movements perfectly in tune with each other. Quite a few people watched mesmerized by the carefree and easygoing aura that engulfed them.

"You know I have never danced with a woman like this before." JJ whispered into Calleigh's ear, glad that the music made it impossible to be overheard.

"Well I guess then you're a natural at dancin' with a woman too."

JJ felt herself blush from the hidden compliment.

"And? Do ya like it?" Calleigh asked slightly amused. Making JJ blush was way more easy than she'd expected.

"I like dancing with you. I'm not sure about other women yet."

"You'll figure it out. You can always call or come visit if you need someone to talk to. You know that, right?"

JJ pulled the detective a little closer.

"Yes, I know that. And I will certainly take you up on that offer sometime. But right now… I know this is all kinds of wrong but I really would love to kiss you right now."

"JJ..."

"Yes I know. No worries, nothing has changed, it's just." JJ paused for a moment trying to find the right words while Calleigh looked at her in a mix of curiosity and worry.

"It's like you're the only person that understands my language and I feel really drawn to you, because you get me. You're safe. Well and you're beautiful. But I won't do it. I know we can't and it would mess everything up."

Calleigh smirked at that.

"Well Agent Jareau, you're not too shabby either and under different circumstances we might even have had a chance. But, and we both know that, we both love someone else. And we both won't betray them. Yesterday was a different story, if we did that today it would be betrayal. Does that make sense?"

JJ just smiled at the detective.

"It makes perfect sense. At least to me. I'm not so sure about other people though."

"Well, we keep it between us for now."

They continued to dance not aware of the glances Emily and Natalia were throwing at them and at each other.

"And about that language thing... I'm pretty sure Emily speaks your language just fine."

JJ looked at Calleigh a little unsure what to think of that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. When we called her from Ryan's house. She was really worried. I don't know her that well, but I bet you're more than a co-worker to her. The way she looked at you in the hospital and the whole evening and the way she looked at me at the hotel sometimes. She was jealous. I bet she's jealous right now and would love to just drag me away from you and take my place."

JJ had to use all her willpower not to look at Emily at that moment.

"So and what about you and Natalia? Will you be able to forgive her?"

Calleigh shrugged her shoulders a little.

"I don't know. When I first saw that video I was so angry and hurt. I felt really like she betrayed me. And then when you talked to her at the club and she told you what she did and why I got even angrier. I thought I could never look her into the eyes again and feel the same way I did before. But then I realized that it wasn't entirely her fault and that I had no right to feel betrayed, I had no tabs on her. I decided not to follow my heart and let her be. I didn't give her the feeling that she could confide in me. So it's at least partially my fault. We have a lot of stuff to work through and it will probably take a while to overcome all that's happened but if she still wants to be with me... I still love her, maybe even more than before. Life is short. I have to take some chances."

JJ nodded loosening her grip on Calleigh somewhat.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, what do you say we take a chance right now and swap dancing partners? And no I don't wanna dance with Natalia right now."

**Miami, 1000, June 07, Miami International Airport**

The team had already boarded the FBI jet and only JJ and Emily were still out on the airfield. Horatio had just said his good bye to the two agents and had them promise to come and visit. And now Natalia and Calleigh were the only ones left from the Miami lab.

The four women stood in a loose circle and neither knew how to say good-bye. Only when Hotch called from inside the plane did they get into action.

Natalia hugged JJ tightly.

"You know that was quite the kiss Agent Jareau." Natalia winked at JJ then. "You have to come visit. And soon."

"We will. And you're not a bad kisser either Miss Boa Vista."

Emily held her hand out to Calleigh but the detective pulled the older agent in a hug instead.

"Take good care of her. If you hurt her I'll kick your ass from here to the boarder." But Calleigh was smiling and there was no threat in her voice. She knew that Emily loved JJ. There was no doubt that Emily was everything JJ needed.

"Thanks for saving her and looking out for her. I'm in your debt detective. Hope to see you all soon."

They swapped hugging partners and Emily and Natalia hugged tightly.

"Fight for her. You're an amazing woman Emily. Sooner or later she'll realize it."

"Oh no worries I won't give up on her. But you do that too okay. You and Calleigh will work through this. And when we come visit we'll go on a double date."

"So here we are." Calleigh said, her voice thick with emotion as she embraced JJ.

"Yes. Here we are again." Unlike Calleigh JJ wasn't able to hold the tears at bay and she didn't even try to hide them. Those were her friends, there was no need to hide her feelings.

"I'm gonna miss you Cal. I'm a little scared. I don't know how to deal."

"Hey. You're doing great Sweetie. Just don't rush anything, trust your instincts. They were pretty good the last time I checked. And remember you can call me anytime. Okay? I'm gonna miss ya too."

Blue eyes met green ones and a silent understanding passed between them. They would always be friends, the other one would always be just a phone call away. They hugged tightly again and then JJ gave Calleigh a peck on the lips. With some difficulties and a fresh wave of tears she finally let go of the blonde detective and boarded the plane. She felt Emily's presence behind her, ready to catch her if she might stumble, and suddenly things didn't seem to be as confusing any more.

The End

So, that's it. Thanks to everyone who commented, followed or favorited. I started writing a sequel to this a while back, BUT it is on hiatus. It is unlikely that I will ever get to finish it.

May the odds be ever in your favor!


End file.
